The Cameras Are Always There
by sMoShFiRe
Summary: Katniss is sure that when she fakes a kiss just because the cameras are there Cato is hurt. But a heartless killer wouldn't be hurt about this right? Cato and Katniss are the winners, and they have to act as the star-crossed lovers. How will this end?
1. Chapter 1: The Starcrossed Lovers

**AN: I don't understand…I'm addicted to reading Cato/Katniss fanfics, but I don't ship the pairing…It kind of confused me. But I absolutely hate Cato/Glimmer! Apparently they have feelings for each other, not really. When Glimmer died he didn't give a crap, it was obviously going to be a fling if they dated anyways. Anyway the only girl he cared about when they died was Clove because there very close friends. I don't like that pairing either but their friendship is strong and it should stay that way. They're all dead anyway so nothing can really happen, but honestly if Cato lived I would totally love this pair but his dead so yeah…So review, and tell me what you think?**

**Chapter 1: Star-crossed Lovers**

_My body is dead. My brain is gone. But I'm still moving and talking. I hate it. I know that all this is true because his gone. Peeta, the love of my life is gone. Instead of the heartless killer Cato dying, falling to the bloodthirsty mutts Peeta took his place. I thought they said that only two could survive if from the same district. But suddenly when I'm a second away from shooting my arrow straight into Cato's head they announce us, as the two winners? I haven't done anything wrong, so why is the capitol punishing me?_

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the two winners of the 74th Hunger Games, Cato Lennox and Katniss Everdeen!" Caesar Flickerman shouts to the crowd as they excitedly start to yell Cato and my name. I'm trying to smile, for Prim to smile too. But it's so hard when Peeta is gone. I need to make Prim smile at home though, come on Katniss do it.

I put on a fake yet convincing smile as I walk on stage and wave slowly. I sit down on the small couch for two and forget that Cato is right behind me. I feel more weight be put on the chair as I turn my head to spot Cato sitting down. I give him a death glare but he doesn't seem to really notice.

I'm wearing a golden short dress (made up) that goes to my knees. It sparkles in the light and the material is really soft which I like. Cinna always knows the best clothes to wear to make the capitol happy.

Cato is wearing a white dress shirt with a bow tie and black blazer. He does look rather an attractive gentlemen then a heartless killer, but all of Panem knows that he was and still is a heartless killer. But still, attractive not that I would admit it.

I feel an arm sneak around me and look at Cato who doesn't seem to care that he put his arm on my shoulder. I start to move further away from him by shoving his arm back to his lap and then sliding more to the left. I give him a glare and see him return it before paying my attention back to Caesar.

"Ohh! Cato was trying to be romantic Katniss, but you just shoved it back at him! Not liking this at all I see? But how can we blame her right folks?" Caesar waits for the crowd to respond and they do with whistling and happy screams.

"If you didn't get what we were trying to say Katniss, it was that your lover Peeta is gone. We know it must have been a horrible moment for you. But how are you coping with it now? Since you are the winner of the 74th Hunger Games!"

The crowd shouts random sounds again. They do it every time he mentions The Hunger Games, sick bastards.

Wait, did he just mention a question having to do with…Peeta?

I have to answer, not truthfully though.

"I'm still sad but trying to get back on my feet. I am still alive and should be grateful though I couldn't do it without Peeta. So can I hear a cheer for Peeta?" I shout to the crowd as they reply with loud cheers.

I feel a pair of eyes staring at me and turn to see Cato's powerful ocean blue eyes staring at me with a shocked expression.

I surprised myself too, though. I can't believe I just did that! I hate the capitol; they don't deserve to cheer such an amazing man.

"Well, Katniss we all are sad to see the loss of our star-crossed lovers? Or is it a new beginning for new star-crossed lovers?"

I gave Caesar a questioning look and even not taking a simple glance at Cato I know his confused too.

"It was adorable how Cato tried to comfort you with his arm around you. Must make you seem secure! But you pushed him away, is public affection not your favourite thing?"

What is this man going on about? I can't really think of an answer so reply with a-

"Wait, what?" I realize that he completely ignores me as he moves on to Cato and decides to ask him a few questions.

"So Cato, feeling great as you are one of the winners of our 74th Hunger Games?"

"Yes Caesar, being alive is an amazing feeling." Cato earns a lot of laughs and giggles with that joke. No, I mean statement because let's face it that is true.

"I'm just messing around with ya Caesar, but it is an amazing feeling. To be famous all over Panem for winning this is just perfect. I don't have family to show off too, but as long as all of Panem can share my happiness I'm fine."

Cato, you idiot! How can Panem feel happy when people from their district are dead? Maybe the capitol will like you but not all of Panem!

"You don't have family Cato? That is very sad indeed. But don't worry. I'm sure your little Katniss here will comfort you." Caesar proclaims with his famous grin.

I need to speak up, I have no idea what's going on.

"Just what the hell-"

A giant hand covers my mouth quickly and I grab it and try to pull it away. It's Cato's hand, but why did he stop me? He then let's go and I start to breath slowly.

"Yes, I'm sure she will."

"Well I know that was only a few questions but we've run out of time! Everybody give a hand to our new star-crossed lovers, Katniss Everdeen and Cato Lennox!"

Everybody in the crowd claps and I don't move.

New star-crossed lovers? Just what the hell is going on?

…

"How dare you not inform me about this Haymitch? I should have a right to know!"

I yell at the top of my lungs at Haymitch. I'm supposed to fake a love life with Cato?

"We were going to tell you after the show, we swear!"

Wow, for the first time Haymitch seems scared of me. Then I realize-

"Who the hell are WE?"

"Me and Cato! Who else?"

I turn around to Cato who is playing with his hair looking bored. He then glances at me and I give him a glare. If looks could kill he would be dead. If looks could kill I would have died already. Gladly. Better than being here and trying to act 'intimate' with Cato.

"You knew about this?" I shout and walk up to him.

"You think I covered your filthy mouth for nothing? Look if I don't act as your boyfriend then the people closes to me die!"

"You said you didn't have family you stinking bastard! How can you lie about your mother right now and say she is not a living soul when she is? I bet you'll go to hell away from her in the future!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! MY FAMILY IS DEAD! DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T HAVE PEOPLE CLOSE TO ME WHO FEEL LIKE FAMILY! BESIDES SNOW SAID HE WOULD KILL YOU'RE FAMILY TOO! I KNOW HOW IT FEELS SO I TRY TO BENEFIT BOTH OF US AND THEN YOU-"

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't know! But that doesn't mean I want to be a girlfriend of a heartless sick killer! I'll never forgive you Cato! Never!"

We both forget that Haymitch is watching us. It doesn't matter though; I want the whole world to know. Know what? Know that I will never forgive Cato Lennox.

"Didn't you hear what I just said bitch? Your family will die!"

I let out a weep. I forgot… what to do? I have to give in!

"Oh…then I guess there's no choice."

"No shit Sherlock." Cato screams at my face.

I turn my head to see if Haymitch was still standing there but he left to get more scotch.

I see Caesar walk into the small room and I do the unthinkable.

I kiss Cato.

His eyes were still open but suddenly they closed and started to move with mine. I feel light shine on my face and figure out that its cameras.

I feel Cato nibble at my bottom lip and I let out a moan which of course makes me open my mouth. He then slides his tongue in and starts to explore my mouth. His arms snake around my waist while I'm still tippy toeing to get to hid height.

We're making out and I know I hate this guy. But why am I kissing him now? Why is he kissing me back when he doesn't know the cameras are there?

I place my hands on his chest and push him away.

I stare into his eyes as he stares back into my grey ones.

He then turns around to see the cameras and the camera people nervously walk away as they feel him threatening them, though he can't do anything or else getting executed.

He looks back at me and I look down and try to avoid eye contact. Instead of looking to the ground I look at a massive erection.

I blush a scarlet red and look back up.

I'm shocked to see Cato looks embarrassed but hurt at the same time.

Ruthless murderer looking hurt? No way…

"Why do you look sad?" I gently caressed his right cheek but he flinches and yanks it back to my waist.

What the hell happened to us 2 minutes ago? We were swearing and everything and now we're comforting each other? What the hell…

"Nothing. Just hated that kiss, that's all."

"You put your tongue down my throat and have a massive erection! What do you mean by that Cato?"

I smirk as victory is mine.

"Just wanted to see your reaction, but the cameras were there so I couldn't really see."

Cato lets go of my waist finally and scratches the back of his head.

"The erect-"

"Just piss off girl on fire! The cameras aren't here anymore!"

His so pissed now. But his back to his old self.

"See you tomorrow anyway you stupid filthy rat!"

He slaps the back of my back as he walks off.

I rub it and mutter Oww before walking to the elevators getting ready for bed in the penthouse for the last time ever.

**AN: I'm trying to keep Cato in character, I swear! Now I worked hard on this so please review! The button should be under this! SO FAVIEW! (Favourite and review!) Made it up myself, pretty cool hey? **


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams

**AN: THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I'M SO IN THE MOOD TO UPDATE BECAUSE YOU GUYS REVIEWED. IF YOU REVIEW EVEN MORE THEN I'LL UPDATE EVEN MORE OFTEN!**

**Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams**

"_Peeta, I didn't mean to-"_

"_But you did! You kissed him; after all we've been through!"_

_I started to sob at Peeta's words. They made feel heartless._

"_Pe-Peeta. I ne-never meant to *sob* hu-hur-hurt you. I t's for my fam-family."_

_I started to shake as tears fall down my face staining my fancy revealing dress._

"_If I was still alive, we'd be family. Husband and wife." _

_I'm not shocked at his words as I start to think that it could have been true if things went the other way._

"_Oh, look."_

_He growls as he stares at my body moving his head up and down._

"_I'm guessing that revealing dress is for him too? I mean, it's for your family." He spits out the last words sarcastically and I start to yell._

"_I'm so sorry! I'm so-"_

"AGGH!" Iscream at the top of my lungs.

I look around and see that I'm at the penthouse I stayed at with Peeta.

"It was a dr-dream." I whisper and as I then realize I'm crying.

I feel something strange stroke my hair and turn my head around slowly hoping it was Peeta.

Of course, it wasn't. It was Cato staring at me with concern in his ice sky blue eyes.

"Hey, it was a dream." He stops stroking my hair and uses that hand to grab onto my back and pulls me to his bare chest because he was only wearing pants.

I want to move. I want to push him away and scream at him. But I can't. I need comfort…

I need him.

I start to cry and shout into his chest as he embraces me and whispers comforting words into my ear.

"Everything is going to be fine, you're alive and you will soon see your family. Everything is good, so shh."

I feel his breath on my neck and it makes me shiver.

I look up and stare into his gleaming blue eyes.

Then I start to move my face close to his.

Then closer, and closer.

Until my lips meet his. He starts to move his up and down as I follow. I can tell his in control.

He nibbles my lower lip and I open my mouth for his tongue to enter my mouth and he pushes me down on the bed again.

My hands are on his abs and his hands are rapidly moving up and down my thighs.

He then moves his hands a bit higher so my shirt starts to follow.

My shirt keeps pushing up and down and he starts to get annoyed by it.

He takes his tongue out my mouth so we can both breathe.

"Take off your shirt."

I'm still sobbing. I need someone with me right now, doesn't matter who it is so I do it.

I take off my shirt so he can see my red lacy bra.

I don't understand why I needed to make my bra look sexy just for the interview if on one was going to see it.

I look at Cato's face as his checking out my chest then touches my left boob over the bra and gives it a soft squeeze.

"Can I take off your bra?"

He asks kindly.

I'm about to say yes as I keep telling myself I need comfort right now but then I realize-

His trying to take advantage of me.

"No!"

I push him off me and put my shirt back on.

"What's the matter?" He innocently questions me as he lies back on the bed.

"You! I'm crying because of a nightmare and you decide to take advantage of me? You are sick Cato."

I start crying as I realize his tongue has been in my mouth and his hand has touched my breast.

I expect him to start dirty talking but no.

"I'm sorry. Won't happen again."

He turns his head to the side and tries to go back to sleep.

I do the same but as soon as I shut my eyes I think of Peeta.

I start to sob and weep. I feel something on my hair again but quickly jerk away.

"Katniss, I won't take advantage of you. Promise."

I still hate him but I give in.

I turn around to face him and he embraces me.

I slowly drift to sleep and for some reason I know,

Those nightmares can't attack me tonight.

**AN: Was their relationship to fast? Sorry! She was just really upset. Sorry if it wasn't detailed enough! Please FAVIEW! (Favourite and review)**


	3. Chapter 3: Waking Up To A Cranky Cato

**AN: New chapter! Also…new story! Check it out, its call The Things We Never Knew. Also, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! This is why I update quick! It's been like, 3 days! Also, I've started a community for the hunger games. If you want to join them PM me and I've been sending random invites to hunger game authors/fans. So check if I've invited you. If I didn't, them PM me!**

**Info:**

**Reviews: 19 (As of now)**

**Favourites: 18**

**Alerts: 48**

**-COME ON GUYS, KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, if I did Cato and Rue would still be alive!**

**Chapter 3: Waking Up To A Cranky Cato**

I felt so…warm. But then suddenly, it went away from me, and I even heard it growl.

Weird, blankets and things like that don't growl. I open my eyes, to see Cato, shirtless looking at himself in the mirror. He looks angry. Why?

"Ca-Cato?" I mumble as I sit up and stretch my arms out.

"Shut up." He snaps and puts on an furious face.

"What did I-"

Then I remember. The memories from last night came racing back into my brain. He…touched my breast. That's horrifying. A monster touching you is truly terrifying.

"You pervert!" I yell as I throw the pillow next to my head aiming it at him and it hits him on the head.

He turns around, slowly and gives me a death glare that I'm actually scared of. I back up against the wall and he starts walking to me.

My eyes are shut and I don't know what to do. I cover myself with a blanket and feel warmth cover over me. It wasn't the same warmth from before, I thought that I would feel protected like I did before but I can tell the blanket wasn't the thing that made me feel secure.

I could tell that was Cato making me feel warm and secure last night till morning.

I feel weight being pushed on the bed and realize that Cato is now on the bed, coming for me.

A small weep escapes my mouth and I feel a muscular pair of arms wrap around my waist and I open my eyes.

I meet Cato's blue eyes and his glaring at me with such hatred.

He picks me up from the bed and places me on the floor.

Then he grabs me again and I don't what else to do but cling onto him.

I wrap my legs around his waist and feel my thighs press against his groin. He lets out a moan which makes me really confused right now.

"Say something." I squeak out, wondering if his angry or just trying to sexually harass me.

"You're calling me a pervert? I didn't do anything!" He growls and pushes me against the closet mirror. The closet's door was a mirror, if you get what I mean.

I let out a cry as my back hits the mirror roughly; there will definitely be a bruise there later.

"You're the one whose pressing your thighs against my dick, which makes every guy horny, you're the one who didn't care if I took off your top; you're the one who didn't care if I touched your breast!"

I'm starting to whimper as the pain on my back gets worst. Then I stare into Cato's eyes and feel I need to at strong.

"I'm sorry! I needed comfort! I had a nightmare and needed comfort. Wait a second! I told you off after you asked to take off my bra, so look who's talking, pervert!"

Though we are fighting in a very sexual position, I still see a faint blush on his cheeks.

His lips are near mine, and I still remember the sensation from kissing them. But I hate him! I hate this pervert, and I'm only doing this for my family!

"You really don't want to keep calling me a pervert." He shouts, banging me into the mirror.

A tear falls down my face. I'm really hurting now.

"St-stop. It hurts Cato." I mutter and my nose rubs on his as his face comes closer.

I look into his eyes and he uses one of his hands to whip the tear that was running down my face.

"I'm sorry." I look into his eyes and there filled with concern.

What is up with him? One minute his a total jackass and then his all concern about my safety?

I feel his eyes move from mine down to my lips. I can tell he wants to kiss them, but I'm not letting this happen again. He leans in, and his lips are just inches from mine but then-

President Snow and a camera crew walk in on us…arguing? No that ended a few minutes ago. Talking in a weird position? We were more of yelling…but it doesn't matter what we were doing, it just matters as what they saw it as.

"Oh, were we interrupting?" President Snow chuckles and the camera crew try and zoom in on us.

I blush and hide my face into the crook of Cato's neck.

I open my mouth to mumble something but I accidently kiss his neck and he lets out a moan and this wasn't really the best time to be moaning.

I then mumble sorry into his ear and he whispers,

"Thanks a lot, bitch."

I noted the sarcasm in his voice and turn my head to look at President Snow.

"So you really don't mind us here, do you?" President Snow wasn't really the one to laugh but somehow he was laughing a lot today.

Then, (great timing I might add) Haymitch enters the room.

"What's going on?"

He asks then looks at me and Cato, up against a mirror. My legs wrapped around his waist and hands around his neck to support me from not falling while Cato's hands were around my waist. Also, Cato was semi-naked (wearing boxers) while I was wearing short shorts.

Haymitch groans and gives me a glare. He doesn't like all the commotion and he thinks were acting too much.

I give him a look that said- _I'm sorry I don't know what's going on!_

Haymitch was actually a good actor himself and let out a chuckle before turning his head too President Snow.

"Sorry, these two seem to always be having fun. Could you excuse us for a moment?"

President Snow nods and him along with the camera crew walk out of the room. Haymitch shuts the door before going berserk.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

Me and Cato immediately separate and stand like soldiers, frozen.

"THERE AREN'T ANY CAMERAS HERE, IDIOTS! YOU'RE LUCKY I'M DRUNK SO I WON'T REMEMBER THIS LATER! NOW HURRY UP AND GET READY!"

Haymitch slams the door as he walks out and Cato puts on his shirt and pants then walks out the room, not before giving me a glare.

I'm so dead now. All that crap was on camera. Oh no! What will Prim think about this? And Gale?

And all of Panem?

**AN: So you guys reviewed, I updated! It would be really cool if I could get 35 reviews! Then I'll update as soon as possible! Also remember to PM me about my community! REMEMBER TO FAVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4: The Capitol Times

**AN: Oh my god! You guys gave me so many reviews, thank you. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! Remember to check out my community too! I didn't expect that many reviews, and to my anonymous reviewer, Kiatana, you kind of misunderstood what I said about the reviews. I said it would be cool if I got 35 reviews, and I'll update soon! That means, like it saids, It would be cool to get 35 reviews and if I did, my gift would be to update sooner. You kind of went overboard when you said that what I meant was '35 reviews! If not, then no update!' It was nothing like that; I'm trying my best to update weekly. If I didn't get that much reviews, then I guess you'll have to wait 5-7 days because school has just started again and I would try to update on a weekend. But I'm updating in 1 day, because you guys are just amazing with your reviews! **

**Info:**

**Reviews: 38 (As I'm typing this.)**

**Favourites: 29**

**Alerts: 69**

**THANK YOU! Please, keep up the good work!**

**Chapter 4: The Capitol Times, a Daily Magazine with All the Latest Gossip! **

"So, the victory starts at District 1 and goes down to District 12. So I hope both of you guys have fun, also we were going to get 2 separate rooms but seeing as of today, we changed it so you share a room and A BED. Your train is about to leave, so hope you have fun." President Snow smirks. Cato and I both know his enjoying along with the rest of the capitol, me and Cato's misunderstandings. Or what everyone else likes to call it, sexual seduction. Teasing ourselves, just waiting for a 'special time.

I'm so pissed off. I thought sharing a room for the night was torture, but now we're sharing one everywhere we go! It's disgraceful. I turn my head to give Cato a glance and see him giving me a cocky smirk.

"Don't try anything, jackass." I mutter under my breath as we enter the train, together.

He seems to be holding a magazine in his hands, and then goes to sit down on one of the crazy chairs, and starts to read it. I hear growls coming from behind the magazine that was covering an attractive face.

Wait, his not…okay, maybe physically attractive but the way he acts around me is disgusting, totally unattractive.

"_Darling_, you're really annoying me, especially how the camera men are totally depressed about how the train doesn't leave in 5 minutes so then can stay here for 5 minutes, but you're not paying any attention to me, _honey."_

I silently giggle at Cato, for the first time, doesn't argue with me but just comes to the train's window and waves at the cameras, giving them a convincing smile.

But as I giggle, I stop and remember the time when Peeta was being adorable, and waving at the capitol waiting for us. The pain of those memories makes me feel like I've been stabbed in the back with a knife.

My smile starts to turn to a frown, but I hear Cato calling me over to look at the cameras. I act like a brat (though I have good reasons for) and refuse and walk off to the next room.

I go into the kitchen and see that the camera crew have followed me, running to the windows of this room.

"_Honey, _I don't really won't photos right now!" I scream into the other room, with a pinch of sadness in my voice though hard to notice.

"I don't either _sweetheart, _but we have to or else!" Cato replies back walking into the kitchen.

His face doesn't seem happy either, and I start to wonder if it's because of that magazine. This is Peeta's killer. But my family, I don't want them killed either.

"Fine, _Sweetie, _let's give them something they'll never forget." I say the last part in a seductive voice but soon regret it. I see Cato approaching me and then he picks me up with one arm. He then uses his other to put a chair right beside the window, and the camera men start to get very excited.

I'm very nervous right now, but let him do what he wants.

He places next to the chair and then he sits on it, and pats his lap as a gesture for me to sit on him.

I sit with my back pressed against him, but he then whispers in my ear to turn around, I do as he saids, and his groin is pressed against where my thighs meet.

I start to blush madly, but still I do what he wants. He stares at the camera for a moment and gives them a wink, before he kisses my neck.

I let out a moan as he kisses my sensitive spot, and I feel his smirk forming on my neck.

I then realize. This is going too far. I want to save my family and all, but this isn't necessary.

I feel his erection as he continues to kiss my neck. It then touches my private part, but for a second as I try to get up from my spot. I do, but his stands up and quickly and kisses my lips, and pushes me into the next room which is my bedroom, that has windows with curtains covering the views.

I could even hear a few whistles from outside, but luckily the train had started to move and left the station.

I push Cato off by pushing his chest that was touching mine away from me, and start to freak out.

"WHAT THE FUCK CATO?" I bellowed out at the top of my lungs.

"You use this thing that threatens our families and close friends, just for some enjoyment! You even have erections, and all sorts of shit!" I feel a tear fall down my face.

Second time I've cried today. Great Katniss, just great.

"You think this is for enjoyment?" He yells at me. How dare he?

"Yes! You with your manhood!" I cry. Tears are falling down my face but I don't seem to be making weeping sounds of any kind.

"Look! The only reason I get erections is because I'm a man, and I have needs. You're an attractive girl Katniss, and that affects my erections! But I still hate you! It's normal for me to have those kinds of things, no matter what girl! I still hate you! I'm only doing this for my close friends. So back off."

He growls at me and is about to walk out the room until I shout.

"Wait! If this is all for the star-crossed lovers scandal, then let's stop." I stand up before continuing on.

"Let's stop all this playing around, stop acting like we hate each other. Can't we act normal? Just act like we don't hate each other and no more kisses or anything beyond that unless the cameras are around and President Snow forces us?"

He sighs before turning around and crossing his arms.

"The cameras will always be there, Katniss. We have to deal with that, and if that means me getting erections then let it be."

His about to make another attempt to leave the room when I stop him.

"Ok. Friends?" I'll try my best for family.

"Fine." He growls and walks over to me and gives me an awkward hug.

I embrace back, then let go and start to giggle.

"What was up with you kissing me and trying to stay attached to me when I jumped off your lap?"

He looks down and blushes.

"I was trying to hide my boner from the cameras." His mutters shamefully.

I start laughing hard, because it would be funny if that was on a magazine.

He walks out of the room, embarrassed and I decide to follow him.

He sits on the same chair he did before and started reading that magazine he brought on the train.

"What is that?" I ask curiously wondering what he keeps growling about.

"It's the Capitol Times. The Capitol's number one magazine about the latest gossip." He replies still concentrating on the magazine.

"Why do you keep growling?" I question him as he finally puts the magazine down and looks me in the eye with one eyebrow up.

"See for yourself." He passes me the magazine on a certain page.

I'm shocked. The way that magazine put us was… wrong. A word described for many things, just like this.

'THE VICTORS OF THIS YEAR'S HUNGER GAMES JUST WOKEN UP FROM SEX AND GOING AT IT AGAIN!'

How do they have any proof that we… you know? That's disgraceful and these rumours are making me sick. The pictures do make this look convincing though.

Cato's hands grabbing my ass and me holding his hair. My face in the crook of his neck as he looks up moaning. Him wearing boxers, while I was wearing a tank top that went a bit low and short shorts. Something I wouldn't usually wear but the quickest thing to put on.

"This is totally unfair! We were in that position with you grabbing my ass and me grabbing your hair and you , moaning at the top of your lungs for a second!" I yell, throwing the magazine to the floor.

"I was not moaning really loud." Cato gives me glare.

"Yes you were, and it was probably why Haymitch came in the room after that!" I point out, smirking.

"Whatever, I don't see why your happy about me moaning from pleasure of something you did." He then gives me a smirk as I start to blush and that smirk of mine soon fades away.

"Shut up!" I playfully punch him on the arm and walk away to the kitchen, smiling.

**AN: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AGAIN AND PLEASE DO FAVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Friendship Is Hard

**AN: So it's been…4 days? Anyway, please review my other story, it isn't getting a lot of reviews on the chapter I updated yesterday…Anyway, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Chapter 5: Friendship Is Hard **

"Hey, where are the tea cups?" Katniss asks looking through the cupboards in the kitchen.

"I don't know! Use the wine glasses!" Cato growls as he tries and watches TV in the other room.

(This "train" is like a house kind of thing that they designed in the capitol.)

"Why would I use wine glasses to drink coffee?" Katniss complains as she continues to look.

"I don't care! It's still a cup!" Cato gets up from the couch and enters the kitchen.

"Does it matter that much to you?" Cato slaps himself on the forehead.

"Ye…Yes." Katniss blushes as she continues looking around.

"You're from District 12! These things shouldn't matter to you!" Cato shouts as she then stops what she's doing and turns her back around to look into his eyes.

"It's just; tea cups remind me of home…"

"Well, get over it!" Cato grabs a wine glass out of a cupboard and starts to make coffee.

"Thank you for being a gentleman. That's a first." Katniss sarcastically saids as Cato hands her coffee in a wine glass.

"Shut up." Cato rushes back into the room and starts to watch TV again.

"What are you watching that's so interesting?" Katniss asks as she follows him into a room with a large TV.

"It's a show about people killing each other." Cato replies as his eyes are glued onto the TV.

"The Hunger Games isn't the only show?"

"No you idiot; this time they're actually acting."

"Right." Katniss sits down next to Cato on the weird-looking chair and she feel san arm sneak around her right shoulder to find its way to her other shoulder.

"What are you doing Cato?" Katniss yells as she tries to push his arm off her.

"It's a friendly gesture." Cato smirks as she then stops trying and decides to watch the TV show with him.

After a few minutes, Katniss is almost in tears as she sees one man kill another, and Cato is laughing.

"What an idiot! Did you see that? He just literally gave him a free pass to kill! That's hilarious! You don't put your hands up when someone is holding a gun at you! What is this, the 21st century?" (AN: Haha! We're living in the 21st century now and that's what you do to surrender, if you get my drift.)

Cato starts to laugh harder as Katniss places her hands on her eyes to not re-experience/remember the Hunger Games.

"I'm going to-" Before Katniss can finish off her sentence and walk off, Cato yanks her arm back down so her back lands onto his lap.

"But this is funny." Cato explains as he looks at Katniss's face.

"No it's not! This reminds me exactly of the Hunger Games! Also Peet-"

Katniss gets cut off by two fingers being pressed onto her lips.

"But it's not. Its fake and the people dying in this show are still alive today."

Katniss starts to get teary for the first time today. Yesterday she cried twice.

"But…" Katniss sobs as Cato pulls her into a tight hug.

"Stop thinking about that." Cato simply saids as she sobs into his chest.

"I'm not crying!" Katniss mumbles into Cato's chest as he strokes her hair.

"Yes, you are. Now look, I know today was a total drag with visiting District 1 and everyone was pissed off at you because you killed both their tributes, but I think by visiting my District, you'll be more happy."

Katniss pushes Cato away and turns off the TV.

"Can we go to sleep now? I'm tired." Katniss lets out a long yawn before waiting for an answer.

"Why?"

"I'm tired!" Katniss complains as she drags Cato to THEIR bedroom.

"I want to sleep." Katniss saids as she jumps on the bed and goes under the sheets.

"Well then go to sleep! God damn it, you've sure been acting like a baby lately."

"Have not!"

"There you go again." Cato laughs as he sees the faint blush on her face.

He turns off all the lights in the room and then crawls onto the bed.

He gets under the sheets and snuggles against Katniss.

"Friends don't get this cosy with each other, Cato."

"Friends with benefits do."

"Which we're not!" Katniss makes an attempt to push Cato off her but his way to strong and heavy.

"Hey; you weren't like this in District 1 when you kept linking my arm with yours and if you weren't kissing my lips or cheek you would have been kissing my arm."

"The paparazzi were there! I needed them to get a few pictures so they would let us rest in peace in District 2."

"I highly doubt they would. Speaking of which, I forgot to check out The Capitol Times of today!"

Cato races out of the bedroom and Katniss slowly rubs her eyes before slowly following Cato.

"Hmm…" Cato thinks as he flips through each page. Katniss stands next to him like a puppy, following him everywhere he goes and is very obedient.

"Oh man, that is sick." Cato saids as he actions the fact that he feels like puking.

There was a picture of Katniss moaning, looks as if she was moaning very loudly and her sitting Cato's lap, looking like she was about to lap dance for him.

He was biting her neck, and if you look down really closely then you could see his erection.

Another picture was what looked like him grabbing a hold of Katniss and pushing her to the bedroom as he then shuts the door with her still kissing him.

Katniss and Cato faces are full of disgust and all of a sudden, Katniss smacks Cato.

"See! Look at what my family will think of me… It's so sickening even if it's acting! You say that we NEED to it for the cameras but we can actually act like one of those cute couples who hold hands and give each other light pecks on the lips instead of the sex addict's couples who just stay in bed and have fun all the time!"

Cato thinks for a second before replying,

"I like the sex addicts couple thing better."

Katniss growls as she runs back to the bedroom.

"What's wrong?"

Cato questions as he stands at the bedroom door watching Katniss try and get herself comfortable.

"You are very sick Cato!"

"Yeah, funny friend joke, whatever." Cato rolls his eyes as he then takes his shirt off and gets himself comfortable next to Katniss.

"I like it like this." Cato saids as he shuts his eyes, wrapping an arm around Katniss's waist.

"Like what?"

"When we're so close together that not only yours, but my nightmares go away."

"You have nightmares?"

"What? Everyone does, I'm just strong so don't make stupid little sounds in the night."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry." Cato chuckles as he can see Katniss's face shining in the moonlight. She looked grumpy and offended, but at the same time she was happy.

"Yeah, really funny Cato. But I admit, you make my nightmares go away."

"I guess we do need each other."

"I don't know…"

"My bad; We WANT each other."

"Whatever."

Katniss curls up next to Cato as they snuggle together.

"Katniss."

"Yes?"

"I don't get it. You told me that staying with me for one night was torture and that we shouldn't be snuggling against each other and here you are totally being a hypocrite."

"I guess…I knew the nightmares were coming because of that show we watched."

"But the snuggling thing happened after the show."

"Well, I DON'T KNOW! Those magazines really got to me, okay? How everything in the magazine about us should be rated MA 15+. I think that maybe, I really do want to act as the romantic holding hands couple instead of the sex addicts couple."

"But the cameras aren't here to see us 'act' as the romantic holding hands couple."

But after what Cato said Katniss was fast asleep on his bare chest.

So then Cato took a nice look at the sleeping Katniss and gave her forehead a peck before trying to get to sleep too.

…

Wait, was she actually asleep?

…

**AN: So, with the victory tour, the only districts you'll see are District 2, 11 and 12. Don't worry, I'm not going to pretend Peeta is Cato and just swap them around to make Cato be like Peeta in catching fire. I've actually got a surprise for District 11, because it'll be the most interesting. Also, I'd like to thank once again for all the reviews. But if you want to update quicker on this story and my other Hunger games fanfic, then FAVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Each Other Once Again

**AN: Update! Yay, LOVE YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW MORE! THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE LOTS OF FUN! HOPEFULLY, YOU'LL ALL LOVE IT!**

**Also, thank you for all the FAVIEWING! I have over 100 alerts, and over 50 favourites for this story! I love you all so much, and I'm 100 hits away from 10,000! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!**

**Chapter 6: Meeting Each Other Once Again**

I wake up and let out a long yawn, then gently rub my eyes, finally being able to take a clear look at my surroundings in the morning.

I starting to shake a bit and started to pay attention to the fact that I was cold. I knew that I shouldn't have felt cold and something should have been holding me, keeping me warm and then realized that I needed someone, not something.

I turn to my side and see the other side of the king size bed empty. I then place my right hand on the other side and feel it. It was still a bit warm, which was good news for me.

I find myself letting out a soft sad moan and whispering, "Cato."

Where did that come from? I, Katniss Everdeen do not NEED, nor WANT Cato in my bed.

I then remember what happened from the previous night. He told me that we needed each other, and I replied with an I DON'T KNOW.

Then he said we didn't need, but wanted each other. I completely ignored it. Knowing Cato, when he woke up and found my snuggling to his bare chest, he immediately pushed me off and walked out of the room grumpy.

I'm a heavy sleeper, surprisingly enough. District 12 residents aren't usually heavy sleepers. They are light sleepers, since that like to stay alert at all times. They're afraid just as much as I am about what the Capitol would do in our sleep. That's why every time they hear crickets making so much as a single sound they wake up.

But me being the heavy sleeper I am who knows if Cato even kissed me in my sleep happily or just shoved me away from him.

'_It'll be better to ask then jump to conclusions.'_ My mind tells me and I soon get out of the bed lazily.

…

"Good morning." I greet Cato as he sits on the couch drinking coffee in a teacup.

"Where'd you find that teacup?" I growl as I was looking all day for it yesterday.

"It was in the dining room on the table." Cato quietly answers as he lets out a yawn.

"Still tired?" I ask him as he continues to act cold towards me.

"Yep."

"Why aren't you talking as much as you usually do?"

"I don't know!"

"You do know, and you're going to tell me!"

I sit down next to him and look at him in the eye; his crystal blue eyes are filled with sorrow and he looks nervous.

"Stop staring girl on fire."

I raise an eyebrow at him. He hasn't called me girl on fire since… the hunger games. But the way he saids it is still cocky and annoying.

"You're worried about seeing your friends at district 2." It wasn't a question, but more of a statement because I was sure of it. That's why he was cold to me this morning and said he needed and wanted me last night.

He wanted to hug and snuggle with me last night. He just needed someone to get him prepared for today. Now, because it is today… he doesn't need to ask for anything else; he has it all and needs to be alone and get ready.

Before he can reply I near Haymitch and Brutus, our mentors, calling us from the other room.

I haven't even realized that they were with us on this train. Have they been spying on me and Cato? But that doesn't matter right now.

We're here. District 2. Whatever you're feeling right now Cato, you have to face your close ones.

…

"It's an amazing relief. Thank you for watching us stay alive!" I hear a few chuckles from the crowd.

"So I guess that's our speech. Thank you for listening."

"Yeah…"

Everyone claps and we bow before heading off the stage.

"It wasn't that bad, honey." I say and flick a piece of hair off Cato's head.

I give him a light peck on the lips and but he doesn't return it. I feel strong lights flash to my face at the two-second kiss.

I give the camera a fake smile and then wrap my arms around Cato's right arm.

"Let's go visit, your friends, _sweetheart_." I squeal and give him a big sloppy kiss on the cheek that he then uncomfortably wipes off.

He doesn't respond, which is very rude! Oh god.

I'm becoming Effie. Help me!

I turn to the camera men and give them a sweet convincing smile.

"Could you pretty please give us a moment?" I sweetly ask and they nod and walk off.

I let go of Cato's arm and give him a slap.

"What is wrong with you?" I scream as I'm about to slap him a second time but he roughly grabs my hand.

"Don't you dare." He growls darkly. I start to get scared. Why do I fear him at this very moment? Because I just slapped him and he hates it when anyone slaps him, it makes him feel weak. Oh, I forgot about that! *Note the sarcasm*

"Look, if they're your friends, why won't they be happy to see you? Why won't you be happy to see them? You won't even give me a light kiss on the lips for the camera! They'll start to know we're acting if you keep this up! Then, when you want to see them, you won't be able to because they're dead!" I yell at him, blood rushes to my cheeks.

I start to blush as he responds with a soft kiss on the lips.

Hmm…I've never blushed when he has kissed me! But why now? It doesn't feel like an act. It feels real. But it's something I shouldn't enjoy. It's something I should be disgusted by. But not now. Not when his in this state.

He then pulls back, and I take a good look at his face. He kind of looks like an innocent child right now. I don't know why, but he does.

"Fine. Let's go."

…

"Cato!"

"Dude! Nice to see you in one piece!"

"Man! You look manly as always!"

Cato laughs with his mates.

"Yeah, it was tough work but I did it!"

"Yeah!" The boys laughed again and they started talking about random things.

I just watched in the distance, smiling. He looked happy. I started to listen to their conversation and they somehow get on the subject of girls.

"There was this hot blonde chick that looks like Glimmer who is totally into you!"

"Yeah! She was going on about how hot and how every part of your body was made out of muscle, except for _down there _of course."

"She really is into you. Want to meet her now?"

As I listen to their conversation I actually start to feel a bit jealous. Haven't they been watching the live interviews? I'm his girlfriend! Well, that is what they think.

As I've listened to their conversation I find out that the three boy's names are Bruno, Clark and Rome. (I'd try to get unique names because it's the future and their names are not common at all. Well, at least before the books/movies.)

"Actually,"

Cato turns around and smiles at me as he then continues,

"I already have a girlfriend. You know, Katniss Everdeen, the other victor."

He polity gives out his hand and I take it. He then pulls me close to him and introduces me to his friends.

They said they already know, but thought he might change his mind.

He shoots them glares at I let out a giggle.

"Why would he changed his mind?" I ask innocently.

"Because…His never fallen for someone stronger than him." Rome saids scratching his head.

"Excuse me?" I ask shocked.

"You are! Not physically but mentally." Bruno speaks up.

"Whatever." Cato growls and turns away, as we all start to laugh.

"Excuse me, Miss Everdeen, Mr Lennox, you must leave for the train to district 3." A peacekeeper walks up to us.

I nod my head and turn to the boys and say good bye.

Cato takes a while longer to say his good byes and promises to come back.

…

"Thank you District 2!" I yell out and turn to the cameras.

I wave to them smiling, and then turn to Cato and give him a big kiss on the lips.

It felt different, though. It was more…passionate.

I couldn't help but love that kiss.

I pull away and take Cato's hand. He then walks me to the train and we say our final good byes before meeting up with Brutus and Haymitch.

…

**AN: Hope you loved it! Don't know if it's a bit OOC, but Cato was really happy to see his friends, that's all. So next chapter…I'm still thinking about what's going to happen. Again, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! But you know I need some encouragement to update again! SO PLEASE, FAVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Things Change Over The Days

**AN: Updating! You guys better thank me for it…LoL. Also, don't know if this is a lot but more than 15,000 hits, more than 125 alerts and more than 75 favourites! THANK YOU SO MUCH! It would be awesome to get MORE than 100 reviews for this chapter! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Anyway, here is chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7: Things Change Over The Days**

I'm rubbing my eyes, trying my best to get to sleep but it's too hard.

I look to my side where Cato is, possessively had his muscular right arm around me. I've tried to pull it off several times, but he'll just hold on to me tighter.

I sigh and close my eyes, then hear Cato mumble a few things I can't quite hear. I put my ear close to his face, and start to blush at his words.

"Ohh, oh! Katniss… Katniss…scream my name… come on, do it!" He mumbles in his sleep. I blush and it's pretty clear what his dreaming, especially when his erection is throbbing into my back. Thank god his taller than me.

"Whoo!" Cato wakes up in shock, finally letting go of my waist.

"Oh…hey stupid." Cato smirked as he flicked my forehead with his thumb and index finger.

"Ouch!" I growled as I rubbed my forehead.

"Man, you're such a sook. No wonder guys weren't interested in you at District 12."

I smirked, and had the perfect comeback.

"No, you're right. Nobody at district 12, but there was somebody at district 2."

Cato's face went in shock and he grabbed my head, almost violently, and pulled it so I was facing him.

"It wasn't one of my friends was it?" He growled.

"No, it was you." I giggled as his face went pale.

"I do not! I'm just acting like you are."

"That boner of yours saids otherwise." I reply confidently, and he then looks down to his pants.

"How do you know that it's because of you?" He smirks, thinking his won.

"Ohh, Katniss…Katniss…scream my name, come on do it!" I mimicked in a manly voice, trying to attempt Cato's voice and he turns pale to red. Blood rushes to his cheeks quickly, and I let out a laugh.

"You've got to stop sleep talking, _sweetheart."_ I caress his cheek playfully.

"Fine, I was having a wet dream." He growls as I continue to play around.

"Aww, but who were you having a wet dream about _honey?" _I laugh and place a kiss on his nose.

I have no idea why I was doing this; his reactions were so funny and predictable, but all of this playing around was going against Peeta. What have I become?

"You…" He mumbles and turns around but I quickly turn him back around so his facing me again.

"Yes, so stop being a dick about guys not liking me Cato. You can't do that when you like me." I say in a serious voice. But it was supposed to sound playful.

"I don't! I already told you…you're attractive. In a way." He lets out a fake cough andI put on a devilish grin then peck him on the lips.

"So you don't care when I peck your lips? It's like a "friends with benefits" thing?" I laugh as he blushes.

"It's for my friends I guess…" He shyly mutters, rubbing his neck.

From what I have found out over our victory tour, is that every time he is nervous then he rubs his neck.

I guess from over the victory tour; so far been to 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 , we got to know each other better and get closer.

Brutus started to be nicer to me for a change, and Haymitch was the same old drunk he was before. I guess that I've been more playful with Cato because I can trust him more than I could before.

"For your friends? Oh; you mean Rome, Bruno and Clark? How about that chick they wanted you to go out with? Did you end up meeting her?" I smile as his face expression changes.

"Listen." He growls, and I know that I've made a mistake saying that.

What I've also learnt about Cato; his either a dick to me or incredibly sweet. It's kind of scary, but either way his always a pervert and cocky flirt.

"I don't care about that stupid blonde; I've never met her, so stop breaking my balls!" He yells; and I can tell his serious and hurt.

We've really grown on each other; but sometimes we act like we did when we just started it.

"I'm sorry Cato." I sweetly stroke his cheek; and he flinches before grabbing my hand and yanking it away.

"We're going to go to District 12 soon." He states; like nothing happened. Was he just playing around with me?

"Yep." I reply, not really wanting to know where this conversation was going.

"Are you going to be happy to see your family?" He asks, though he knows the answer.

"Ye, yes." I croak, but why the hell did my voice just crack?

"I'm just trying to make conversation; I'm sorry for bringing up something you really don't want to be reminded about because it'll make you feel like you're waiting longer then you actually are to see your family."

He gives me a peck on the lips, and I then go in for another.

See, over the weeks and days Cato and I have found out that the only way to comfort each other in these situations is to kiss or do other things that have to do with touching.

Ok, I'm still a virgin and Cato has not seen me completely naked; if you're wondering. We just make out and we're not afraid to see each other in our underwear and also don't mind sleeping together in the same bed. Even with just underwear on. But Cato isn't aloud and never will see me naked and take me.

Like he said one day when we were in district 6- "We comfort each other in these kinds of ways for pleasure and too forget. No feelings are actually there; though they are on-screen. "

But yet my heart is still beating faster than usual when he kisses me; once I was lying on his bare chest sleeping and I could his heart beat 100 miles an hour.

So I guess some feelings are there. I like him, but love is out of the question.

So we start to kiss slowly, and stop after I let out a yawn.

"I have a question for you."

"Yes, Cato?"

"How do you feel about going to your little friend's district?" He asks me, and then my face is soon pale as flour.

I know for fact he means Rue. But going to her district, I never actually thought about it.

"I don't know. I honestly don't." I then lay my head on his chest and try my best to fall asleep.

The last thing I remember before drifting off to sleep is someone whispering near my ear, probably not even wanting me to hear and thought I was asleep.

"I Love you."

But that was probably in my dream I was having of Cato.

…

**AN: So love it? Like it? Please don't say the relationship is moving too fast because you have to remember I just cut out what happens at the other 8 districts. So something must have happened in those districts. I might do them going to district 11 next, or flashbacks about things that happened at other districts. Or, I could do them going to district 11 nest and the chapter after that (chapter 8) is about what happened at the other districts. You tell me! Also, it would be awesome to get MORE than 100 on this chapter! SO PLEASE, FAVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8: A Suprise Waits

**AN: Updated quicker than usual! Am I the only one who is in love with Cato and Finnick? Hey, who thinks that Alexander Ludwig (plays Cato) should come back in the second movie but instead of being Cato be Finnick? That would be totally awesome! Let's go complain to the new director, shall we? If you've read my other HG story than you'll know I wrote the exactly same thing in my authors note. Trying to get the trend going, you know! Remember to read my note at the bottom too please. So you understand what's going to happen next and things like that. ALSO, MORE THEN 100 REVIEWS! LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! THANK YOU, THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 8: A Surprise Waits**

"Cato! You dickhead!" I yelled as he ran around the train with my top in his hands.

I was only wearing a bra and pants. How could he do this to me?

"I swear, Cato you're a-" I'm interrupted when he walks back to me and passes me my top.

"Relax. Just some harmless fun, you know." He smirked as I put on my top.

"Harmless fun? You call that harmless fun? I swear, if we had just arrived at district 11 I would have been on the front cover of _The Capitol Times_, topless! You are such an asshole!" I growled as he picked me and gave me a peck on the nose.

"Yes, I call that harmless fun." He smirks while I huff.

"It was a rhetorical question."

"I knew that my little fire girl." I raised my eyebrow at him. What was up with the weird nicknames? I mean, fire girl by itself would have been better than the two words before that. _My Little._

I'm not his and not that little either!

"Oh, but you are little and mine. Well at least for now." He laughs as my jaw drops.

Did I say that out loud? Oh crap.

"What's up with the nicknames anyway? Also, why are you being so nice lately?" I ask him but before he responds I take a look out the window.

Cameras. Taking pictures of me in Cato's arms. That mean…

We're where Rue use to live.

"Come on. Let's go." Cato gently grabs my hand and we walk out the train.

…

"Thank you for listening to our speech, I appreciate it-" Before I could finish off my speech, something surprising happened.

A man walked up on stage, and punched Cato.

Someone just punched Cato.

Cato.

"CATO!" I yelled as I saw the man throw another punch at him.

I took a good look at him. Brown eyes, dark brown hair that could easily be mistaken for black hair in the evening.

He looked so familiar. Then I realized something. It was… Rue's dad.

They looked so alike, except for the fact that they were a different gender.

As the man was about to throw another punch at Cato, he punched him back.

Right in the nose, that was now all bloody.

Why weren't the peacekeepers taking care of this man? Shouldn't they be escorting him off the stage? Were they instructed not too?

Of course, President Snow wants a good show.

Not if I could help it.

"Cato!" I yelled again as I ran straight in front of both of them.

"He just punched me on my cheek!" Cato shouted as he pointed to his cheek.

"I know!" I replied as I then turned to the man.

"Are you Rue's dad?" I asked.

"Yes and this man killed my daughter!" He pointed to Cato behind me.

"No he didn't. Marvel did the male career from district 1. But I got revenge for Rue remember? I killed him, my bow directly hitting his neck. His dead. I killed him. So please sir, I know you're hurting deep inside but don't take it out on an innocent man!"

"It's the same thing. He instructed that Marvel boy too, so it's the same thing! They were both allies, he pretty much killed her himself!"

I knew Rue's dad was right. It was almost the same…but wasn't. That's what I have to remember, It wasn't.

"Sir, he didn't do anything wrong." I lied through my teeth.

He did a lot of things wrong; he killed so many people, heartlessly and didn't feel any guilt at all. He tried to kill me, too. It wasn't our decision to be here, it was The Capitol's.

If it wasn't the Capitol's choice, he would be dead. I would have used my last arrow to kill him. But now, our relationship seems so great.

But once you go to a place someone you loved lived with family and friends;

You realize. Nothing will be the same again. You knew it from the beginning, but tried to tell yourself that you're only making a new friend.

Lies, that's what they are.

The Hunger Games isn't for making friends or lovers, it's for punishment.

Punishment of what has the world become.

This is just a game of chess; The Capitol always gets checkmate. If you do get checkmate so much as once; you know you're out sooner than you think. You are just a piece in the game. And the people who are controlling the pawn? I don't know where they've gone. There is always an end to the game.

But just when will these game ends?

"Peacekeepers get him out of here." I demand not taking no for an answer.

I then turn back to Cato who is rubbing his bruised cheek. It's all purple.

I then turn back to the audience, who is staring at us.

"Thank you for listening to our speech, please go home now." I say in my sweetest voice and look at Cato another time.

"Are you going to keep on staring or actually help?" He smirks but then groans of the pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" I cry and tears silently drip down my face.

"What's wrong Katniss?" He asks me before taking his hand off his injured cheek to wipe my tears.

"This; I want it to stop." I say, and confusion is all over Cato's face.

"What part?"

"The Hunger Games! So many people are in pain and I don't mean the dead tributes…we may not see it, but we know it! Yet, we don't do anything about it. See that man who punched you? He had every right too, though it was wrong. But what did the peacekeepers do? They just sat down and watched you get hurt. But then again, it's not their fault President Snow told them too. This makes me sick." I continue to let the tears from my eyes fall to the floor while Cato repeatedly wipes them off.

"How about us?" He asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Is that something else you want stopped?"

I start to think… yes we've grown on each other, but is that enough?

"I don't know…" I whisper as Cato leans in and gives me a passionate kiss on the lips.

His lips feel so soft, and it's somehow different from all the other kisses. Suddenly, I feel lights flashing in my face.

Oh, the cameras have just arrived. I bit late, perhaps?

But I'm sure they have some sort of video of Rue's dad punching Cato.

They've just ruined the moment.

I let go of his lips, and look at him in the eyes.

"Just one more…" I whisper as I go in for another kiss.

…

**AN: Big surprise! Remember next chapter is flashbacks of what they did in districts I didn't really mention. There are only little moments in those districts and most things will be happening in the train. Like I said, Alexander Ludwig (plays Cato) should totally play Finnick Odair! But if not him? Because it's like impossible for a movie this good to have an actor play two characters which isn't that professional? I'd say… Zac Efron or Alex Pettyfer. Yep, got to love those guys! REMEMBER TO FAVIEW! BECAUSE FAVIEWING IS VERY FUN! **


	9. Chapter 9: Our Moments At The Districts

**AN: Hello guys! So I didn't get as much reviews as I wanted, but I still got some, SO THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU ALL! So here's a chapter of what Cato and Katniss did in districts 3-9 (Chapter 7 is district 10) and also there will be district 1. Do you guys go on wattpad? Well, if you do please check out my stories there and my username is **_xXChase_MeXx. _**I'd appreciate it heaps, thanks!**

**Chapter 9: Our Moments at the Districts**

(Remember, these are flashbacks of districts 1, 3-9. So that's 8 districts. Don't forget, you requested it and you're going to have to wait for district 12 next chapter! If you want a quick update, as soon as I get 25 reviews I'll update. Promise. But remember it's as soon as I check how many reviews I get, because I might not have went on fan fiction as soon as someone wrote the 25th review for this chapter. Keep that in mind. ALSO MAKE NOTE THAT THIS IS JUST ALL IN THE TRAIN, NOT WHEN THEY'RE GIVING OUT SPEECHES OR ANYTHING.)

…

We had just woken up at our first district, it was so annoying. I heard Cato grumble in his sleep, it sounded like he didn't want to be here too. But he's asleep. No one would really know.

"Wake up asshole!" I yelled and yanked the blanket away from him so his chest was visible.

"Fuck, I'm cold!" He yelled.

I didn't care, I just threw the blanket and it landed on the floor. I was already changed into fine clothing, a nice white tight singlet that Cinna had forced me to where and because it was really hot some nice blue denim shorts 5 cm above my knees.

"Someone looks sexy today." Cato purred before letting out a yawn.

"Whatever, get up because we have to go and make a speech at your slut's district!"

I hated Glimmer, she was really mean. Just like Clove and all the other careers, including Cato. At training Glimmer and Cato always flirted and now I just have to use it against him. (**AN: Glimmer isn't a slut, it's just Katniss hates her and maybe a bit jealous? Nothing against you Glimmer fans.)**

"She isn't my slut. She was going to die anyway so why would I go out with her?"

"It could have been a fling for 3 or 4 days? I mean, that's how long I predicted she would live for in the games." I rolled my eyes as he chuckled.

"Fine, I'll get ready!"

**-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-**

_District 3_

"So, guess you were very happy to see your friends?" I asked Cato as he laid on the bed shirtless, as the train fuelled up for district 4.

We had just finished our speech for district 3, and they hated us a lot. It's not like we killed their tributes anyway. Even Cato didn't get a chance, I'm not being mean but they were very weak.

"Yeah, did you like Bruno, Clark and Rome?" Cato questioned me and I answered by nodding my head. It was half true and half lie. Even though it was half a lie, I felt guilty.

"I guess…they were nice and all but seemed like…I can't put my finger on it, sorry." I apologize nicely and see there is a scowl on his face.

"Can't put your finger on it? That's not very nice you judgemental bitch."

"You asked fuckwit!"

"Don't call me that you son of a-"

Before Cato could have the last word, Haymitch yelled from the other room.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?"

And that is what we did. We were very silent for a while, and then heard Brutus scream 'FINALLY.' That is when we started to whisper at each other.

"You idiot, I didn't do anything wrong."

"You don't like my friends because of a reason you can explain!"

"But how is that my fault?"

"Next time, just lie!" He growls the last words before we both shut up and hear the train make some digital sound which means it's about to leave.

I sit on the bed next to Cato who's lying down on the bed with eyes closed.

**-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-**

_District 4_

"Ready to meet the bisexual prostitute everyone has been talking about? I heard his visiting his district today~" Cato laughed as I made a choking action.

"What? No! I'm not ready to meet Finnick Odair!" I crossed my arms and growled like a lion.

(**AN: Okay, I'm in love with Finnick Odair but this is what Katniss first thought of him, I'm sorry but I'm going have to stick with that.)**

"I'm sure he would love a sexy piece of meat like you." Cato seductive whispered and I blushed a very dark red.

"I'm not a piece of meat that would tell my secrets for sex." I say without hesitating. I thought Cato's expression would be very different and his words would be different too, but this is what happened.

He snickered and pressed our bodies together. He put his hands on my hips to keep me in place and so I couldn't push him away.

"I guess you're right, I mean why pay for sex with secrets from a man who isn't as sexy and hot as the man who's willing to give it to you for free?" He purred into my ear in a flirtatious voice. I shivered at how he breathed into my ear slowly.

"Hell No!" I yelled at him as he laughed and pulled away, our bodies no longer touching.

"Of course not, let's just hope Finnick is willing to do it with a district 12 scum…"

I was actually very offended by this.

"Shut up! I'm not a scum, I'm not, and I'm not. I'm not!" I lied through my teeth.

I knew that I was a scum from district 12, but not anymore. He couldn't say this to me, no one could.

"Whatever, the cameras are waiting Katniss, time to leave~"

**-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-**

_District 5_

"Katniss, are you still not talking to me?" Cato asked me as he hands were on my shoulder, trying to get me awake.

I was, of course but because of what he told me in the other district I'm completely ignoring him.

"Hmm…Is it morning?" I pretended telling myself.

I shook his hands of my shoulder and got up.

"Think I'm going to get changed."

"Were you talking to me?" Cato asked me hopefully.

"Oww, Katniss what to wear?" I said to myself as I looked in the closet.

"Oh, I know…" I grabbed a green tunic and black leggings and headed to the bathroom.

I took off my top and heard the door open.

I turned around to see Cato staring at my lacy green bra.

It was thin and had no padding in it for the first time, thank god.

I realized what Cato was doing. If I was pretending he was invisible, he could look at me however he liked.

So be it.

I pulled down my pants and heard Cato let out a moan by just looking at my semi-naked body.

I was wearing some green underwear that was a different green to my bra. It was also lacy too though.

"I'm so sorry Katniss. I think Finnick would do you for free, let alone not do you for secrets."

I turn around to look at him, and I can see his boner clearly. It makes me blush when I think that I'm the one that caused it.

I turn my head back quickly, and make sure my face showed no emotions.

I then realized I've let him take a clear view of my body for almost 5 minutes. I quickly pull on my shirt and leggings. I walk out the bathroom, pushing him out of the way.

"You really are serious on ignoring me aren't you?"

I don't talk but walk away out of the bedroom.

"To let me take a clear view of your semi-naked body for a while, you really are committed on this aren't you?" He asks me a second time, and I can't take it anymore.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I KNOW I GET CALLED THAT IN OTHER DISTRICTS, BUT TO THINK THAT YOU WOULD SAY SOMEMONE WOULDN'T LOVE ME FOR THAT ONE REASON HURTS! NOT EVEN IF I PAY THAT PERSON…IT'S NOT THAT I WANT FINNICK ODAIR, IT'S JUST THAT IF HE WON'T EVEN HAVE SEX WITH ME IF I PAY HIM MEANS THAT NO ONE WILL LOVE ME! I DON'T WANT KIDS OR WANT TO GET MARRIED BUT THE HUNGER GAMES MAKE YOU THINK A LOT. IT MAKES YOU THINK, YOU'RE GOING TO NEED SOMEONE IN THE FUTURE TO HELP YOU."

I start to break down into tears and Cato picks me up, and puts me on a chair in the dining room.

"I didn't know it meant that much for someone to be there for you, Katniss." He strokes my hair as my face is all red.

"It does." I whisper, and he gives me a hug.

**-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-**

_District 6_

Oh great, Cato is being a giant jerk now because he apparently showed a bit of heart when giving me a hug.

"Cato-"

"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate." He tells me looking out the window where girls are waving like idiots at him and cameras are trying to get their best shots.

"The cameras are getting suspicious, just one kiss will do." I say, and he turns around to give me a confusing look.

"I don't want my family killed Cato!" I say and he nods his head.

I walk over to him and give him a nice peck on the lips.

He grabs my face after I pull away to give me another great big kiss. His lips are so rough against my lips right now yet I enjoy it.

Our kiss was long enough so the cameras could get pictures of us looking cute together. We then pull away from each other, and Cato just growls.

"I wonder if there any cute girls here they aren't poor or anything?" He asks himself, but the message is mostly so I could hear.

"Does it look like there are any girls here? I mean look at how many are waving to you?" I point to a group of pretty girls with a mixture of brunettes and blondes.

He gives one of the brunettes a wink, and she falls to the ground.

"Oh my god! Is she okay? Did she faint?" I say in horror and worry.

"That's what happens when Cato pays attention to you." Cato cockily states and gives his famous devilish smirk in my direction.

"Oh, you mean because our so ugly they faint?" I boldly suggest, and he just snickers.

"Oh girl on fire, you know that you're lying, and trust me when I say you are a very bad liar."

"You're right, I'm a very bad liar but who said I was lying?" I smirk as victory is mine.

"I do." He smirks back, and we turn our heads to the brunette who fainted.

She had just gotten up, almost embarrassed, but actually glad she did as she gave Cato a wink, since his attention was on her.

"Loving the attention from the ladies aren't you?" I joke, though I guess it was a question I would actually like an answered.

"I am indeed girl on fire, but where are your male fans?"

**-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK**

_District 7_

I smile as Haymitch had just given me a letter sent from my home, district 12.

It was such a shame I couldn't visit them before the victory, and if I won by myself I would have but since someone from district 2 won too, wasn't going to happen.

_Dear Katniss,_

_I miss you so much, but I'm just happy I know you're alive, safe and sound._

_When you come back, I'll spend a lot of time with you ok? You have to spend a lot of time with me too._

_I also can't believe you found love at the hunger games._**(AN: Heard the hunger games parody of we found love by Rihanna? It's called we found love (at the hunger games). Check it out!) **

_Especially with that guy who tried to kill you. I know the capitol can be tricky, so I'm not sure if it is fake or not._

_I love you so much, see you soon!_

_Love, Primrose_

A felt a tear fall out of my eye as I read the letter. I was semi-naked sitting on the bed.

The reason is because I was getting changed and Haymitch knocked on the door. I told him that I was changing so whatever he needed could wait until later, but he said that it was a letter from my family and slipped it under the door. I have no idea how we could get a letter on a moving train, but the capitol is crazy with ideas these days.

I couldn't wait to read the letter and forgot about changing and just threw my clothes on the ground before sitting on the bed and ripping the envelope up. They usually use phones to call everyone now, but since my family was poor they had to write. We won't be poor anymore though, we don't need to go hungry for anything now. I heard they were planning to install a phone in our new house in Victor village.

I didn't realize it but I was crying. I've missed my family for too long, and was crying.

I heard a sound and looked up to see Cato opening the door.

"What's wrong Katniss?" He asked caringly.

"I miss my family." I tell him and he runs over to me and gives me a hug.

"It's okay…" He comforts me, and pushes me on the bed whilst still hugging me.

For the first time, he hasn't paid attention to the fact I'm half naked.

His only wearing pyjama pants too, but that's normal for him since day one.

He whispers comforting words into my left ear, and I nod my head at every sentence.

"You can handle this; you're the girl on fire…" He saids lastly as I drift off to sleep in his arms.

For the first time, I actually feel something for him. The way he cares without being seductive and cocky, the way he actually comforts.

I also don' feel uncomfortable with him hugging my half naked body.

**-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CXK-**

_District 8_

I regret nothing.

No we did not have sex or anything, but him holding me in his arms while I'm half-naked.

I don't regret that. He clearly doesn't either.

He woke me up in the morning by stroking my hair gently. He would usually have thrown bucket of ice on my head. He did in district 6, but I never told you that story.

He then made himself breakfast and since I was too lazy to make my own he let me eat some of his.

But then he started acting like a jerk when we were doing our speech, yet no one notice and called it young love.

I guess his struggling about whether he should be nice to me or not, bringing pride to the district, blah blah blah.

But then he actually started to be nice again. I guess sometimes he can be a real nice but he can also be really mean.

I didn't cry today at all but he still offered to hug me at night.

He said on one condition, I was in my under garments. I honestly didn't care, because I needed someone to care for me. I stripped down to my undergarments, gave him a glare as he gave me a flirtatious comment about my lacy red bra and matching undies, then he gave me told me to come to bed.

I did what I was told, and he starting comforting me with beautiful words that made me wants to drift to sleep and wake up to a sunny new morning.

His probably going to be a jerk in the morning. That's Cato, very bipolar Cato.

But aren't 'bad boys' bipolar to girls?

**-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-CxK-**

_District 9_

So I was right. At least he was nicer to me than before.

He woke me up by grabbing my hips and yanking them up.

My legs were between his spread out ones and so as soon as he yanked me I pounded into his chest, I even actually started to get dizzy too.

"WHAT THE FUCK CATO?" I screamed as I rubbed my head.

"Good morning to you too, Katniss." He told me and seductively rubbed my thighs.

"Oi, I'm not in the mood for your cocky seduction, I just want to get this speech done and over with."

I groan and remove his hands from my thighs.

"District 12 gets nearer by the second." I say, staring out the windows checking out the views.

"It does, but whatever it's time to get up!" He saids again and gets off me to go get breakfast.

"I'm going to get some breakfast too." I say getting up from bed.

He is such a jackass, though I can definitely smile about how he comforts me at night.

…

**AN: OH MY GOD LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! You guys have got to FAVIEW, I mean really! Read the message at the top in barracks if you haven't yet. I already did district 10 in chapter 7 for anyone who is complaining. By the way, I hope you feel that the relationship wasn't going too fast and that you now understand how they act now and stuff like that. Please tell me if you think that their relationship was speeding way to fast and is very disastrous. I hope you don't, I worked so hard on trying to perfect it! PLEASE REMEMBER TO FAVIEW.**

**FAVIEW! FAVIEWING IS FUN AND THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! FAVIEW, FAVIEW, FAVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Going Back Home

**AN: Hey! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I have a lot of stories going on right now! Also, remember that this is picking up from chappie 8, not 9 because that was a flashback chappie!**

**Chapter 10: Going Back Home**

I was sitting down with Cato on a nice chocolate brown couch on the train. I was holding in my left hand a wet cloth that I would gently rub on Cato's bruised cheek. He never complained about his injured cheek, which most people would but I guess he's a career; they were kind of trained to not complain about things like that.

I sigh, remembering that in just an hour or so we would be at my home.

District 12.

I never predicted this would happen. I thought I would never go home after the hunger games. At a point, I actually did but I thought it would be by myself. Then I lost hope, but then another time when it was the final 6 I thought I would win, but with Peeta.

Not with Cato. Fate is very twisted, and sometimes you're shock when you realize all along it was trying to help you. Other times, you wonder what would have happened if things went another way.

What if I did end up shooting Cato with my bow & arrows and he ended up dead? Would I be depressed all alone by myself with no one here to comfort me but my drunken mentor who wouldn't even try to help? What if Effie shifted her hand a bit in that giant fish bowl and some other unfortunate kid was chosen not my lovely sister? What if I was watching The Hunger Games with Prim at home and judging Cato without even meeting him? What if-

Fate is truly a mystery.

"You're thinking too much again." Cato states as he looks at me in the eyes, breaking me out of my thinking bubble.

"I'm excited I guess." I say, without showing any emotions, so Cato could try thinking if I was telling the truth or not.

"You are showing emotions you know. So stop thinking that you're this great disguiser dressed in black and white like they use to in that place long ago called France. Because you're not." He laughs, as my face goes red.

"I will if you stop thinking you're some mind reader!" I playfully growl and give him a small punch on his arm.

"20 MORE MINUTES!" I hear Haymitch yell.

I close my eyes, and feel Cato embrace me.

I embrace back, and open my eyes to see him leaning in.

I lean in too, just to speed up the process.

Our lips touch, and I feel him smile against my lips.

I don't why, but I feel butterflies in my stomach.

…

"We are here!" I hear Haymitch shout, and I immediately cling onto Cato's shirt.

"Stop being so nervous; they're going to be happy to see you and won't hate you. Trust me."

"I wish I could." I murmur, and Cato obviously doesn't seem to hear me.

"Come on." He pulls my hands off his shirt, and then we step off the train to be welcomed by cameras.

"Katniss! Cato! Over here!" A man yells, trying to get our attention.

"Can we ignore the cameras for once and get this speech done and over with?" I ask Cato, and he just nods his head.

…

"Thank you for listening to our speech. Bye…" I croak, as my eyes get watery from staring at Prim and my mum in the front row. I also see Peeta's family which makes me even sadder.

His mother looks like she was going to kill me. I can tell Peeta lied when he said that she didn't have hope that he could win. His dad looked at me like I betrayed him. I did though, I chose Cato over Peeta after the games. His brothers, they looked sad. But it didn't look like they wanted revenge or anything. It was such a tragic moment for the whole Mallark family.

Everyone clapped, and most of them yelled my name, not Cato's.

Cato and I walk off stage, and we greet the cameras.

I give him a kiss, and after a few photos are taken I walk away, pulling Cato with me.

"Prim!" I yell, as I see my innocent sister's figure walking up to me.

"Katniss!" Prim replies, and I let go of Cato's hand to run up to her and give her a hug.

"Little duck." I whisper into her ear, and a giggle escapes her lips.

"Quack!" She makes a duck sound, and I embrace her tighter.

"I've missed you so much." I cry, and tears are streaming down my face.

"Katniss! You're not the one to cry!" Prim saids shocked, and I start to think to myself.

I'm not the one to cry.

But I've cried a lot around Cato since after the games.

He has some sort of power over me, to make me show all my emotions, so almost nothing hides inside me around him. It kind of scares me!

"I've missed you so much. That's all." I laugh, and see behind Prim is Cato smiling.

"I want you to meet the other victor little duck." I smile and grab her shoulders to turn her around.

"This is Cato Lennox."

He approaches us and shakes Prim's hand.

"Hi, what's your name?" He asks her, and she uncomfortably shifts her body.

"Primrose, but you can call me Prim. That's what most people call me."

"Ok Prim. Do you want some candy?" Cato pulls out some colourful (I'm Aussie so I spell color, colour. Keep that in mind.) treats from his pocket, and I wonder if he got that off the train.

Prim wouldn't know what candy was. I would know, since Gale gives me a lot of information.

Speaking of Gale, where-

"Catnip?" I hear a deep voice say, and turn around.

"Gale!" I yell and give him a giant hug.

While embracing him, I hear Prim ask Cato what candy was and I start to laugh.

"Prim, candy is really yummy and made especially for kids." I give her a wink and she nods her head.

"Thank you Mr. Lennox." She mutters and takes the candy from his hands.

"You can call me Cato."

After hearing that, I turn my attention back to Gale.

"I've missed you and the sweet air of district 12 woods!"

"Funny, because Blondie over there seems to be giving you all sorts of things to make you happy!" Gale arrogantly shouts, and I cover my mouth with my hands.

"Gale…I'm so sorry. Has Prim seen-"

"No, she hasn't seen all the sexual activities you two do. Only a few kisses."

"Gale…you must understand. It was President Snow. He forced me; you know what some victors have been forced to do!" I lie, because I really don't know if I'm being forced anymore.

Am I? Is this really all just an act? I honestly don't know anymore…

"Catnip." He mutters and suddenly kisses me on the lips.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I see Gale let go and turn my head around to see Prim eating candy with a terrified face, and Cato extremely mad and upset.

"She's my girlfriend! Who do you think you are?" He walks up to Gale and gives him a small light punch on the chest to show him whose boss.

"I'm her best friend since we were kids. So back off."

"Is that what best friends do in district 12? Kiss on the lips?" He barks and pushes him a bit away from me.

"Cato, stop." I say, walking in front of him.

"You're mine." He growls, and I push him away from Gale.

"It was probably an accident! Gosh!" I lied, because I knew it was on purpose. He loves me. I know he does.

"Fine." Cato gives him one last glare before running off to somewhere.

Wait, what?

"CATO!" I scream and race to where his heading.

I lose track of him, since he is much faster than me.

"Katniss?"

I turn around to see Prim walking closer to me.

"Do you like him?" I ask.

"His alright I guess. His much nicer in real life than in The Hunger Games. Was that an act to get sponsors?"

"Yeah, his mentor wanted him to show off to Panem that he was a killing machine. Now that I think about it, it actually wasn't an act. He was like that before, but he changes around people he likes. So he probably likes you!"

I poke Prim in the centre of her chest and usually she would laugh but she wasn't right now.

"You're hurting that he ran off aren't you?" Prim looks me in the eye, and she knows I can't lie now.

"Yes. Gale is just jealous. He wouldn't have done that if-"

"Gales loves you. It's kind of obvious." Prim looks to the ground and I laugh.

"When did you become so mature?" I stroke her hair and pull her into a hug.

"Did I tell you that I've missed you so much that I couldn't sleep at all? So that's why I wrote you that letter, did you get it Katniss?"

"Of course I did my little duck! Now I forgot to greet mum, we got to go."

"How about Cato?"

"Let's just... wait for him to come back." I say.

We walk back together, hand in hand.

Oh Prim, I've missed you so much.

Gale, why did you kiss me in front of Cato?

Cato, why did you run away?

…

**AN: Hope you loved the chappie! Also, the next chapter will also be about district 12. I had a weird dream, that most of the actors/actresses from The Hunger Games were in another movie and it was like Mean girls except Cato was the new kid and, will if you want to listen to my dream it's below here!**

**(I'm going to use the actor's names because it had nothing to do with The Hunger Games. But it was about a new movie.)**

**Alexander (plays Cato) is a new kid and Isabelle (plays Clove) is his tour guide around the school and tells him about everything that goes on and they become friends. Jack (plays Marvel) is also Clove's friend, and tells him about popularity too. He falls in love with the girl who hangs out with the popular group whose name is Jennifer (plays Katniss) but Leven (glimmer) has a thing for him. Marvel saids she's really popular and has everything, grades, popularity, money and looks. Clove saids she only has grades because she sleeps with the teachers. **

**Then I woke up, and felt bad that I dreamt Leven was a slut in my dream. If you want to use that as an AU Hunger Games story, it'll be fine by me as long as you give me credit. I think that would be an awesome plot and starting laughing that I thought of that in my dream. **

**REMEMBER TO FAVIEW! FAVIEWING IS VERY FUN, AND GIVES YOU QUICKER UPDATES!**


	11. Chapter 11: I Love You

**AN: Whoo! Updating time! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, I LOVE YOU ALL! Could you guys check out my tribute in 32****nd**** Hunger Games by the-dandelion-in-the-spring? Pretty please? My character is Hailey Lennox from district 2 by the way, if you go and check it out. So last chapter, Cato ran away. Is he going to come back? **

* * *

Here are lyr**ics to a song from the TV show celebrity apprentice Australia. It was a task a team had to do, but the song was never released. It was just yesterday actually, so I wouldn't know if the song was getting released since that guy lost, even though he should have won! It kind of reminded me of the hunger games (mostly the beginning.), oddly. If you want the link- ./watch/video/celebrity-apprentice-nathans-music-video/xd2bgx4**

* * *

_The planet's hurting._

_And greed's not working._

_No compassion, nothing's certain. _

_We're still waring._

_Hunger's soring._

_What we need you're still ignoring._

_In the smile of a child you can't find it._

_Rocking out, going wild you can't hide it._

_Lost in the moment, finding love…_

_In the warmth of a friend we all need it._

_Bring it back, bring it back we all feel it._

_Getting lost in the moment, finding love__

_When it seems all hope is gone and you can't go on,_

_You can find another way, pass it on, pass it on (pass it on.)_

_In the smile of a child you can't find it._

_Rocking out, going wild you can't hide it._

_Lost in the moment, finding love. (Finding love!)_

**Repeat from in the smile of a child till the end and song is done! Link above if you want to hear it! **

* * *

**Chapter 11: I Love You**

So guess what? Cato came back, after 2 days.

We had to delay our trip back to the Capitol, but told them a lie instead of saying Cato ran away.

When he came back, Brutus had a talk with him, and Haymitch said we had to get to the Capitol now.

But I didn't want that. I wanted everything to be alright when I left, not messed up. I wanted Gale's explanation, Prim's thoughts and Cato happy with my family and Gale.

So Haymitch gave me another 2 days after Cato came back. 2 days to make everything better.

It's been a day, and Cato has been acting very cold around me. I have one day left.

Not wanting to talk to me at all; and when I asked if he wanted me to cook him breakfast he simply said a harsh no and left my house.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Cato was supposed to meet my family and start to get along with them. He and Gale were going to become mates (Aussie slang, sorry!) since they had a few things in common. I was going to show Cato around district 12 and while he would be disgusted I would laugh at him.

Not this.

Last night was bad too.

We had to sleep in the same bed. He was on the end of the bed, far away from me as possible.

I turned around to see him trying his best to not fall off the bed, but trying to keep a certain distance from me at the same time. It didn't work.

I gently nudged his ribs, and he dangerously growled at me. I actually was frightened for a moment, but ignored it.

"Cato." I whispered to him, but he just literally pushed me off the bed.

"Fuck off." He barked in a dark voice, so I did.

I had to sleep on the floor that night.

Now, we're alone in the kitchen.

I have to make it right, or else, I don't know.

I just don't.

"Cato, you understand I didn't kiss him right? And like I said, he probably kissed me by accident." I choose my words carefully, so I don't hurt him and make everything worst.

"Sure." Cato states to me, and here we are again. One syllable.

"How about more than one syllable?"

"Fine. Sure." He saids and I put on a confused look.

"That was two."

"The first wasn't part of the answer!"

"Guess what? That was three before."

"STOP IT! Why did you run off?" I yell, getting teary.

"Why did you kiss him?" He screams back, standing up from his chair and walking over to me.

Finally, we're taking baby steps.

"I said I didn't kiss him."

"I saw it!"

"Fine! He likes me, no scratch that, loves me. He kissed me, but it was only for two seconds. You saw and he pulled away, then you ran off. Why did you have to run Cato?" I croak, wiping my tears away.

"He kissed you. I had to run."

"To where? I was worried sick, and I would never leave you so why leave me?"

"I didn't leave you!"

"Yes you did! It hurt too!"

"It was two days…"

"It was the days I locked myself in my room by myself, doing absolutely nothing and not even letting my sister in! After I went to see my mum with Prim, we went home for dinner and after that I locked myself in my room. The only time I let anyone in was when I let Haymitch in to convince him to delay the trip to the Capitol to make things right." I admit, and I didn't know what was going on with me.

If he was going on a vacation to district 2 for two days I wouldn't mind at all. But the reason he ran away, it made it clear. That he was running from me.

"You did what? Katniss, that wasn't really necessary-"

"I know! But right now, it's the power you have over me. I didn't know what was going on… I let myself out when I saw you walk pass the house."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes! Cato, I'm embarrassed about it! I'm not going to lie about it!"

"Katniss…"

He picks me up, and gives me a sweet kiss on the lips.

I kiss back, and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Cato, do you forgive me?" I ask him, and he nods his head before diving in for another kiss.

"Cato, I-" I mumble while kissing him, but pull back to finish my sentence.

"Cato, I love you."

It just comes out my mouth, and I can't take it back.

I don't think I want to take it back.

"Can you say something please?" I plead, since he's just frozen and shocked.

"I'm going to go." He replies and that wasn't the answer I was expecting.

"You're going to leave me again?" I cry out to him as he puts on his black polished shoes about to head out.

"I'm just going to see Haymitch and Brutus to ask them when we're going, that's all. You can relax." He fakes a laugh, and I nod my head.

"Ok…I guess I'm going to Prim's room to spend more time with her before we leave."

"How about Gale?"

"Gale… I'm going to talk to him one more time later, but I promise if he kisses me I'll scream." I smile, and he smiles back. He then walks out and shuts the door gently.

That's a first; he always slams the door.

That means something is wrong.

"I shouldn't have said it. Maybe at district 10 when I heard Cato say I love you was a dream. I always thought it was, but there was a bit of doubting." I mutter, before heading to Prim's room.

…

"Prim! I want to spend some time with you before I leave." I say, and I see her reading a book on her new bed. Her room looks so different from her old one, more furniture and the bed is bigger.

"What book Prim?" I ask her, since she hasn't acknowledged that I was in her room.

"Oh! Katniss! I'm reading _The Ugly Duckling. _It was a story made a long time ago. It is really nice, and the duck turns beautiful at the end! I'm reading it a second time."

"What? That's not possible! You are not an ugly duckling. You're a beautiful one!" I joke, and Prim starts to giggle.

"This story isn't about me Katniss! Could you read it to me?"

"Of course!"

So I read this story I've never heard before to my sister, and I end up loving it.

How this duck was abused because of looks and turned into a beautiful swan. There isn't really a lesson, but you can't help but fall in love with the duck/swan.

"So what else do you want to do little duck?"

"Did you make up with Cato?" Prim asks me, and the memories of an hour ago come back to me.

"Yes." I state, though I'm not sure now.

"That's good! I think you should go talk to Gale."

"I do too. I'm really going to miss you when you go to the Capitol, but you'll come back!"

"Me too Prim."

I hug her tightly and kiss her cheek, before saying my final good bye and racing to the front door, going on a search for Gale.

…

"Gale!" I yell as I find him where I expected him to be, the woods.

"Hi Katniss. I heard about what happened when Cato ran off, you locked yourself-"

"I don't like to be reminded."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"For kissing you and reminding you about that. I really am, it's just… I love you."

"I know." I say, not really knowing what else to do.

"You don't feel-"

"I've never thought about "us" together. I don't have time right now Gale. I'm sorry." I look down, not wanting to see him all hurt.

"It's okay. You don't need to be sorry, I do. So, sorry. I want us to be friends like always before the games. Can we?"

I look back up, and he's smiling. I grin and give him a hug.

"Of course. That's why I'm here. To make things right." I whisper into his ear, and then I tell him I must leave.  
…

I've said good bye to my mum, and I'm now about to leave district 12 to go back to the Capitol. After that, I'll come back, not sure if Cato is coming or not.

"Cato…" I mutter as he sits next to while we eat lunch on the train.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you say anything when-"

"I know what you're going to say. Katniss, stop."

"No! I won't stop! Why didn't you say anything when I confessed to you?"

"What am I going to say? What do you want me to say?"

"You know what I want you to say. Just… forget about it, yeah?" I run to our room with my lunch and slam the door loudly.

…

**AN: Hoped you like it! I think this was the perfect time for Katniss to say I love you. You know that feeling when you're so scared that you're about lose something, and you don't but that feeling of lost just stays there, so you say how you feel so if you do lose it you won't need to regret not saying it? I know, confusing but that happens a lot, just can't put it in simpler terms!**

**Guess what? There (maybe, 50/50) might be a lemon in the next chapter! Maybe, don't too excited but it's very likely there will be one.**

**PLEASE FAVIEW! FAVIEWING IS FUN!**


	12. Chapter 12: Scared

**AN: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I TRULY LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Your reviews make me smile, so keep up the good work! I'm in a happy mood and decided to write, even though it's late. Anyway, what we have all been waiting for-**

**Chapter 12: Scared**

"Katniss, I-" Cato tries to explain, but I immediately cut him off.

"Didn't I say forget about it? Seriously, I was just being an idiot!" I'm guarding the bedroom door, after 3 hours crying by myself in the room. Finally, Cato decided to come in, but I refuse to let him in. And, well, here we are now.

"You think loving me is idiotic?" Cato mutters hurt, and suddenly he makes me feel guilty. He's putting all his guilt on me. So now I'm the bad guy, just great.

"I never said that, and also, would you stop trying to make me the bad guy? I said forget it! Do I need to spell it out for you? F-O-R-G-E-T. You're starting to piss me off." My eyes are still red, and I start to wonder if he actually notices.

"I wasn't trying to-ok. Katniss, you do realize I don't hate you." He saids calmly, and now I realize.

Oddly, everything just comes to me in a second.

What I should have noticed this whole time.

He's scared. Of feelings. He may have mates, and he cares for them but he'll never admit that.

Saying I don't hate you is the probably the biggest loving thing you can get out of him.

I should be thankful he said that to me.

Because it's probably the nicest thing he'll ever say to anyone.

"You're scared." I blurt out, immediately covering my mouth with my hands after saying it.

"What?" Well, there's no turning back now.

"You are afraid of feelings. Saying I don't hate you is probably the sweetest thing you would say to anyone. Cato, you're frightened. Why?" I'm on the verge of tears at how sad this is. He's lost his family; he probably didn't grow up with learning about love or anything like that.

"Who told you that? Whoever did, is a bastard who is also a lair."

"Are you calling me a bastard Cato?" I feel insulted, though I know he didn't mean it.

"No, I'm sorry. So what makes you think that? Haven't I been more open with you over the days Katniss? Haven't I comforted you when you were scared? Didn't I wash away your nightmares?"

"You did all those things."

"Then how am I scared?" He asks me, stepping closer to me. Where is old drunken Haymitch when you need him? Once we were sleeping in our underwear and he just barges in drunk without so much as knocking! Now, when I need him most, he's gone.

"You won't say you love me! When clearly you do! Remember at district 10? You thought I was asleep and said I love you."

His face is in shock and horror, as if he never intended me to hear him. Because he didn't. I'm right, he is very scared. But after two seconds, his face is serious again.

"You were probably dreaming, sorry to say Katniss. I'm not scared though. I know I'm not."

"Yeah." I say, grabbing his collar and tugging his shirt to come closer to me. This deserves to be whispered and secretive.

"I thought I was dreaming too, but after a lot of thinking I realize that it was real. You confessed first. Not me. I know for a fact that it was real. Why? Because it felt so real. Also, Cato, even after all your arguing about not being scared, you still haven't denied that you love me. Just that you didn't say it. So do you? Do you love me?" I feel a tear fall from my eye as I wait for him to respond.

"Katniss?" He quietly mutters, his voice shaking.

"Yes?"

"I'm scared of feelings."

After saying that we immediately embrace tightly, his arms securely around my waist with his head on my shoulder. I feel a part of my shirt gluing onto the skin at my shoulder, knowing that Cato was now crying silently.

"It's okay. You don't need to hide it from me Cato. You never need to hide." I whisper soothing words into his ear, as he pushes the bedroom door open and we fall on the bed.

"I really do love you." I say a second time, but all he does is nods his head. I realize that just because he is admitting to being scared, doesn't mean he'll just say I love you straight away.

"I remember you saying you were scared of nothing in your interview with Caesar." I laugh, remembering how cocky he was.

"_Something you scared of Cato?" Caesar asks Cato, and he just sits there and puts on a cocky grin._

"_Most people would never reveal what they are scared of in front of kids they will later kill, but the truth is I have nothing to reveal. I'm not scared of anything; just throw what you want at me. I can handle it." _

_The audience laughs at how confident and cocky he was about winning, but he just smirks at their reaction._

"_Nothing at all Mr. Lennox?"_

"_I'll say it again. Nothing. At. All."_

"I never had time for feelings. My life was all about training for the hunger games. I don't know how that became a fear. You truly can figure me out can't you?" His voice is still trembling from his crying. I give him a reassuring kiss on the lips, nice and passionate.

"You seem like someone at school who was a player."

"Oh, trust me, I was. But that doesn't mean feelings were involved. I was probably the biggest player in the school, let alone the hottest guy." He gives me another kiss, and I try and forget what he just said.

"Then if a girl never broke your heart, why are you scared?"

"My family. They died in a fire when I was 6, and I stayed with my uncle. I hated him, and he hated me. He always told me that my family probably ran into the fire to get away from me. I believed him. It was probably true anyway."

"Cato, your uncle makes me sick. Don't you dare believe him. Where is he now?"

"Who knows? Moved in with my friend Clark and his family at 10. We both trained to become careers together. I bet him to volunteering."

"When was the last time you have cried since now?"

"You do realize how much I hate crying? It makes you look weak, you know-"

"I've cried a lot around you. Does that make me weak?"

"No. I didn't mean that. Anyway, point is the last time I cried was when my family died."

I whistle at how long ago that would have been.

"Thank you Cato."

"For what?"

"Just…you opened up to me. So much more than you ever had. It means so much to me. This isn't like you at all."

"That is because it isn't me. "

"It is."

"I'm a strong career who is about to go the capitol for a interview, for about how I WON THE HUNGER GAMES. Not a little boy crying about how he is scared of loving."

"Why are you being a jerk again?"

"I'm not!" He defensively puts his hands up, and I growl at him.

He is so bipolar.

"Cato, do you love me?" I ask him. Stuff this sob story, since he isn't that into it. Lets' just skip to the good part.

"I…"

"Come on, Cato, stop being so scared!"

"I'm not!"

Is he for real? He just admitted it!

"Cato…" I look at him disapprovingly but he just smiles. Why would he smile right now?

"I'm not scared Katniss! Tell you why? Because I love you!"

I forcefully smash our lips together, and he pulls back after 5 seconds.

"Easy there tiger. It wasn't that big of a deal."

"It was to me!" I scowl but he ignores it and just strokes my hair.

"Can we not fight?"

"You tell me."

"Fine. We can handle not fighting. Happy?"

"Yes. Now you better keep your word." He laughs at me and playfully pokes my forehead.

"Your face is hilarious."

Before I can defend myself, I hear a familiar voice that usually announces where we are on the train.

"Attention! We are now at the capitol!"

**AN: I told you to not get too excited about a lemon because their might not be one! See what happens? But I'm sure there will be one in the next chapter. So I guess Cato wasn't really into character in this chapter? That was kind of the idea, him being in denial and all. Hope you liked it anyway!**

**PLEASE FAVIEW! FAVIEWING IS FUN! **


	13. Chapter 13: Fighting Can Turn Good

**AN: So my story I'm Broken is on hold until I can finish this or my other HG story. By the way, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I love you all so much and guess what? WHOO! OVER 200 REVIEWS! It's all thanks to you lot! Ready for chapter 13? Because I am! **

**Warning: **_**Lemons, I suck at them but since I had so many requests… **_

**Chapter 13: Fighting Can Turn...Good**

"Feels weird being back here." I mumble to Cato, our arms linked tightly together.

"Doesn't to me. We have an interview with Caesar today…information on the victory tour or something? I honestly don't know." He replies, right before giving me a peck on the lips.

It felt cold. It wasn't one of those sweet kisses that made me feel like there were butterflies in my stomach. It was cold, like the beginning of all this, when everything was just fake.

"What's wrong Cato?" I ask him, and unexpectedly instead of him denying that something was wrong he just comes out with it.

"I don't think I should have said…you know…"

My face is in shock and I feel like I was stabbed in the back with a sharp knife. The feeling of him saying he just might regret saying he loves me is hard to describe other than my world is torn right after it got fixed.

"Please say you were joking…"

"Fine, I was joking…"

I heard his voice. It was like it didn't matter to him, what I felt. But I remember now. How when he acts sweet to me he acts like a total jackass the next day. Is he still afraid…?

"Cato, why are you acting like a jerk? You do this all the time right after being sweet…" I groan when he lets go of my arm and doesn't respond, just walks ahead of me.

I speed up too, and once I'm right next to him, I jerk his arm back to my waist, where it belongs.

"Answer the god damn question…" I growl, but it doesn't seem to scare him one bit.

"I told you on the train… that sweet guy scared of feelings in not me."

"You could make it you!"

"What if I don't want too? You think it's all about you?"

Cato pushes me to the wall on my left and places his arms on both sides of my head. As he opens his mouth to talk, Brutus pulls him away from me.

"Leave Katniss alone Cato. You have 4 hours until the interview, and Katniss' prep team will come dress you both up in 2 hours. Now go up to your rooms, no fighting until after the interview. Got that Cato?"

Cato quickly nods his head before heading up to the penthouse we will be staying in for 2 days.

"Thank you." I murmur to Brutus before following Cato.

I see Effie and Haymitch go somewhere else, while Brutus stands still thinking.

After checking around what everyone else is doing, I walk into the elevator.

…

"Cato…" I whisper as I see him sitting on our bed, in the master bedroom made for us.

"What?"

"I know it isn't all about me…but… what you want to be, is not right." I tell him, but he just laughs at me.

"Katniss, I don't want to be it, I just am. You know that doesn't mean I don't love you? I do love you, very much. I love you just the way you are…don't you feel the same?"

I sit next to him on the bed, only a tiny space in-between us.

"I do love you just the way you are…you're a sweet boy who was brainwashed into thinking the hunger games was something worth risking your life for, but it isn't. You care for people in your life, like you care for me. That's who-"

"I'm not! That's who I'm not! Katniss, you need to understand-"

I shut him up with a kiss. We move slowly, mouths open and tongues dancing, but it becomes something much more when Cato pushes me down on the bed, right under him.

"You say I'm this sweet boy, but you'll think twice after this." He whispers seductively into my ear, making me shiver.

He kisses me roughly and I moan into his mouth. He smirks at this, and slowly lifts up my top.

"Is the door locked?" I ask him while he sucks on my neck, and he seems angry I interrupted him.

"I can't wait." He tells me, before taking off my top and his.

I stare at his abs. So perfect, so hard to find any trace of fat, just pure muscle. I soon find my hands roaming all around his chest and stomach, making him groan from pleasure.

He then grabs my hands and pulls them away from his chest, which I then almost complain about. Almost.

He then asks me for permission to unclip my bra, which I quickly say yes too.

He stares at my chest after that for a while, with lust and hunger in his eyes. He soon thrusts his mouth onto one of my breasts. He starts to suck on my hard nipple, while flicking and pitching the other one with his big right hand, giving both of them equal attention.

He swaps over, and you have no idea how much I'm moaning.

"Cato! Oh…Cato!"

He pulls his head back, breathing heavily. I unzip his jeans and look at his boxers for a while before finally pulling them down.

He gives me a flirty grin and pulls down my pants and panties at the same time. He looks at my private part, and licks his lips as if he wanted to eat me.

"You're so beautiful…you have no idea." I blush at his comment about me, and just nod my head waiting for what's coming to me.

"I guess you could wait for me to fuck you for a few minutes…"

I groan and he laughs at how down I feel about it. If the sensation is good as everyone saids it is…I want him to hurry up. But it is my first time…oh shit. Better tell him.

Before I have time to think his head is between my thighs. I feel him breathing on my vagina, and have a pretty good idea about what he is going to do. But first…

"Cato! I need to tell you something first." I moan as I feel his tongue touch my clit but he immediately withdraws back.

"What?" He mumbles into my thighs, and it is actually kind of funny since I can't see his face right now.

"I wanted to tell you …I'm a virgin."

His head pulls away from my thighs and I look at him straight in the eyes.

"Well..." He starts off, grinning.

"For a virgin you're pretty good at this."

"But I haven't done anything!"

"Well you didn't tell me to stop. That's a good sign…"

"Stop trying to make me feel better and we can actually find out if I'm good at this!"

"Fine by me…"

He then thrusts him head between my thighs, and his tongue meets my clit.

"Ahh!" I yelled in pleasure, it felt so good.

He then licked at _that spot _and I moaned even louder.

"More!" I screamed and he did exactly as he was told.

He licked and licked, and then inserted a finger into my vagina hole.

"Cato!" I cried, and he then inserted a second finger.

He pushed his finger in and out, which I then asked from more.

He then stopped and started to lick my clit again, and after a while, he stopped.

"You haven't been giving me much have you Katniss?" He growls darkly.

"Sorry…" I say, since I let him do everything.

"I don't mind…now time for the best part."

He moves his body back up and starts to make out with me again.

He pulls back for a moment, holding his hard cock at the entrance of my vagina.

He pushes in gently, not wanting to hurt me.

He starts to then thrust in harder, and I cry out in pain.

"Don't worry…the pain will end soon." He saids calmly before thrusting in and out faster.

I feel the pain disappear and is soon replaced by pleasure, and I start to move with him.

"Faster and harder Cato!" I yell aggressively as the bed starts to shake.

I wonder if Haymitch and Brutus can hear us…? That would be awkward.

He thrusts harder and faster, and I flip us over so I'm on top.

I start riding him, basically sitting up with my legs wrapped around his waist jumping up and down.

"It feels so good Cato!" I cry out and he replies.

"God, Katniss you are good at this!"

After a few minutes we stop, panting a lot. We lie down next to each other, still breathing heavily.

"That was…fun." I say awkwardly.

"Definitely. We should do this more often. " He cheekily responds and I start to laugh.

"I love you…" I say and give him a small peck on the lips.

"I love you too, we should really fight more often if it turns into sex."

"I'm sure we can do it without fighting…" I say seductively, getting up from the bed and climbing on top of him.

"No matter how much I would kill for this… I'm actually pretty tired right now, you should be too Katniss. It's your first time!"

"I know it is… but it felt so good." I complain, and he laughs.

"Sure it did. Now come on, climb off me now. We have about one hour left; can't we just sleep in each other's arms?"

"One more round?" I ask sweetly, caressing his cheek.

"Fine. How can I resist a beauty like you?"

Then I ride him again, enjoying every moment of it.

"Ok…I'm seriously tired right now."

"You're such a baby."

"And you are truly athletic, since you have so much energy."

"I guess I'm pretty tired right now." I grin, lying down next to him.

He wraps his arms around me and pulls the blanket over us.

"Put the alarm on for an hour." I yawn, and he just nods his head before doing what I told him.

We then slowly fall asleep in each other's arms. The way it's supposed to be.

…

**AN: I know, I suck at lemons. The reason I made Katniss want him so much is because in my other story, she wasn't wanting him to and was confused because she was betraying Peeta because of President Snow. Don't know that story? It's called I'm Broken, and is currently on hold. I might add one more chapter then put it on hold, I don't really know. But did you like it anyway? Please tell me if I was good at writing that lemon or not! Because I think I suck… **

**PLEASE FAVIEW! FAVIEWING IS VERY FUN!**


	14. Chapter 14: Acting As Lovers

**AN: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while… I've just been really busy. I'm sport captain of a few sport teams at my school, and a lot of pressure was put on me! So, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! **

**I'm definitely in love with The Hunger Games, read all the books, know all the names of the actors/characters and everything. But I was curious to see what the parody The Hunger Pains is all about, since my guy friend who also likes THG told me to read it since it's funny. I read it, (don't hate me!) and it is indeed funny! I admit it's disrespectful to THG, but it's funny and the stupidity of it makes you laugh even more. THG beats it by a long shot, but I still like The Hunger Pains. At the end, Kantkiss (Katniss) is about to kill Archie (Cato) but he then declares his love for her (to survive) and she realizes that she loves him. Pita (Peeta) is like he is clearly lying to you to stay alive, but she refuses to listen. They kiss, and then Kantkiss tells three of them to eat the berries so they can all pretend to die, and they won't have a victor. Greg (the announcer) then tells them to stop so there can be three victors. Kantkiss and Archie stop, but Pita eats them. His last words were "I was…so hungry." Kantkiss tries to kiss Archie some more, blah blah blah. Then, after the interview, Archie tells Kantkiss he doesn't love her and walks off. She still thinks he loves her. It's hilarious, but stupid, I would still recommend it if you are looking for a laugh! So technically, it has Catoniss in it. Just one sided, sort of. Don't hate me because I read it!**

**Sorry for the really long Author's note, here is chapter 14!**

**Chapter 14: Acting As Lovers**

"So, how was the victory tour?" Caesar asks me and Cato, while we snuggle close to each other.

"It was…nice. It was just speeches and things like that, you know." I answer.

"Hmm…well in The Capitol Times, there were quite a few pictures of you two, just before you left to district 1. Care to explain that?" Caesar grins while my face goes red.

Explain that…I never loved him then, it was an act. Cato's idea for an act. Therefore, Cato must be the one to explain it.

"Oh…those pictures. Embarrassing right? For them to catch us doing _that _right?-" I remember how we set up the chair and positioned each other. They didn't catch us. We planned it. But they don't have any proof, so…

"Cato, honey, what to explain?"

"Just that a bunch of cameras would never stop us."

I hear the audience go wild at Cato's remark, and I curse. The answer was so easy! How could I have not thought of it?

"Ahh…young love. It is truly beautiful, am I right folks?"

Everyone yells in excitement, Caesar definitely has the audience wrapped around his finger.

"So, just tell us more about the victory tour."

…

After the interview ends, Cato and I follow Brutus and Haymitch backstage.

"We heard some strange noises while we were talking downstairs. It was coming from upstairs. What were you two exactly doing?" Haymitch asks, and our faces go red.

"We were…having a "who can make the best animal noise" competition." Cato states, obviously lying.

"Well, you guys certainly sounded like animals. Who knew animals could say "Cato" and "Katniss"?"

"If you already know, what's the point of asking?" I growl, knowing Haymitch is just looking for a good laugh.

"Well, I think you two are getting a little too much into this 'acting as lovers thing'. Or is it not acting anymore? I'm lost."

I remember how I've said I love you to Cato several times now. We both know this isn't acting.

"We're not acting anymore…are we? I'm confused." Cato saids scratching his head.

"What? You saying you said 'I love you' twice for nothing!"

"No, I'm not Katniss…"

"What?" Brutus asks Cato and me.

"You said those three words to her? Cato, what happened to the man I trained?"

"I don't know…he died…in the hunger games…?" Cato's silliness makes me giggle. Ok, maybe he was trying to be serious, but it certainly turned out as a joke to me.

"Wow Cato, that was so funny I actually forgot to laugh." Brutus saids sarcastically.

"But seriously, you guys are in love now? So you're not acting? So you're telling me that Caesar was right, this is a young love story?"

"Yep. That's it. I think." I state, holding Cato's hand tightly.

"Good…" I hear Haymitch mutter, but he doesn't say anything after that.

"Why is it good? Haymitch!" I shout as he and Brutus start to walk away from us.

"You guys do what you want for the next hour! We're then going to sort out where you guys are living then!"

…

"Cato…how are we going to sort out the housing? I don't want to separate from you…"

"I don't either. Katniss, don't you think you're a bit…clingy?"

"What?"

"I said-

"I heard you. But, it's just because-"

"You're afraid of losing me? Katniss, we've been through that. I'm not going to leave you. I'm. Not. Going. To. Leave. You. Understand?"

I nod my head and give Cato a peck on the lips. He has friends back home…will he be willing to sacrifice not seeing them as often for me?

"Yes I will, Katniss. Also, yes, you said that aloud." Cato laughs, and gives me a passionate kiss on the lips which I happily kiss back to.

"You really want to live in district 12?"

"Hey, I'm living with you. It's worth it. Besides, I'm going to visit district 2 regularly." He saids before giving me another kiss.

"I don't mind…"

"Good, because like I said I don't like it when you're clingy."

"But you never said that!"

"I just did now!"

…

"So how are the houses going to be sorted out?" Brutus asks as we're (Brutus, Cato, Haymitch and I) sitting on a table discussing the housing.

"Me and Cato have decided that he'll be living with me in district 12; but he will visit district 2 regularly."

"Are you sure Cato?" Brutus asks Cato one last time.

"Positive." He replies, pecking my cheek sweetly.

"Okay…that's a start." I hear Haymitch whisper to Brutus.

What is going on? Haymitch is hiding something…I need to know what it is.

"So now what?" I hear Cato question our mentors.

"We will be leaving the train tonight. Just a warning, we will be visiting the Capitol after living a 'normal life' for a while. Don't know when, just soon."

"Ok…."

Whatever Haymitch is hiding, must have to do with the Capitol.

"Fine by us."

For some odd reason, I start to think about what happened with me and Cato.

How we touched each other in ways hard to describe.

It felt magical. I loved every bit of it.

It feels special that I lose my virginity to Cato.

Cato Lennox.

"Katniss, Haymitch is talking about how I'm living with your family. Are you even listening?" Cato asks me, as I then stop thinking.

"Oh, I'm sure my family will be fine with it." I smile to reassure Cato that they will be fine with it. But Gale…I'm not sure…

"Good…Katniss is being positive towards Cato." Haymitch then again mutters to Brutus.

Ok, I have to know.

"What the hell is going on? Haymitch is whispering crap about me and Cato! I want to know what the hell is going on!" I yell, as everyone then freezes in their spot because of my sudden outburst.

"Katniss…I was waiting until next time we go to the Capitol to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"You have to marry Cato."

…

**AN: Cliffhanger! Sorry for the short chapter, like I said I'm busy but I didn't want you guys waiting too long. Only a few authors have put covers for their stories. Come on guys; make some covers for your story/stories! I've made four! It's really fun!**

**PLEASE FAVIEW! FAVIEWING IS FUN!**


	15. Chapter 15: Intresting Train Ride

**AN: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while…I've been so busy! I swear, school is so hard… sport is so hard, hanging out with friends while trying to write stories is so hard, winter is so hard since I'm always wearing summer clothes…okay, we're getting off topic! Also, even if I was free all the time my internet wasn't working at all and it just started today. By the way, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I LOVE YOU ALL! Keep up the good work! Can you guys try and get 20 reviews per chapter? Because that's how much you guys were giving me at the beginning of the story and now it's getting a bit less…hopefully that isn't too much to ask for! Anyways…**

**Chapter 15: Interesting Train Ride**

"You have to marry me Cato."

As soon as I heard that, I ran into my, I mean me and CATO's bedroom, and locked myself inside.

I sat at a corner and pulled my knees to my chest, rocking myself back and forth. I hear footsteps on the other side of the door, but ignore it and continue to rock myself.

"Katniss!" It sounds like Cato, with his soothing deep voice. It was ruined with the constant loud banging on the door.

"Stop the banging!" I helplessly yell, not knowing why I felt so…weak. I was never weak; I was strong and took care of my whole family without showing any sort of weakness.

"I will if you let me in!" Cato replies, still knocking roughly on the door.

"Just go away!" I screech, even blocking my own ears at the volume of my voice.

"We need to leave for the train now. Don't you want to see your family? How about little Prim?"

"Fine…" I say before taking baby steps to the door.

…

We were now on the train, eating dinner in silence. Cato, Brutus, Haymitch and I, were eating dinner in silence with no one daring to make a single sound knowing the state I was in.

Why me? I'm too young…I love Cato, very much, but I don't want to marry him. Not now, anyway. I feel bad…how fast is this relationship going? How fast is my life going? Peeta…

I haven't thought about him in a while. I guess I did at the victory tour, but when me and Cato were 'doing' it; I never thought about it. I never thought I was betraying him in anyway and now…since we have to get married…

How I felt at the beginning of the relationship is all coming back. Not my hatred for Cato, but how sad and betrayed I felt when I was told to fake some sort of romantic relationship with Cato.

I still love Cato…but marriage…no way.

"I think we're almost there; well, by the looks of it anyway." Haymitch speaks, and as soon as he does I give him a death glare.

"What sweetheart? I'm just stating facts."

"Oh, like the fact that I'm marrying Cato? You're full of bullshit." I growl, and turn my head to the side as I feel someone gently touch my arm.

"Katniss…I know we're young…but-"

"Shut it Cato! How can you be so cool about this? Why? Oh, because you know the rules. If a woman marries a man, the man owns the woman in every way. Do you want to own me Cato? Do you think I'm some sort of-"

"Katniss! You know why we're doing this, and it's very hard…but for the sake of our families!"

"Faking a relationship with you was for the sake of our families too! What's next, we need to make babies for the sake of our families?"

I hear Haymitch uncomfortably cough, as if he was saying that is probably next.

"Are you kidding me Haymitch?" I yell, turning my head so I'm facing Haymitch who is sitting across the table from me.

"Hey! No one said that you guys had to make babies…but I'm just saying, you've got a point sweetheart."

"Stop with the sweetheart nickname! Also, stop joking around! All of you, stop joking around!"

Cato then places his hand on my shoulder again.

"Kat, no one is-"

"Please stop!"

"I love you Katniss! Will you marry me?"

"Hey, save the fake proposal for the Capitol!"

"Was I convincing though? Not that I was lying about loving Katniss, but the proposal. Convincing?" Cato grins at Haymitch, while I pull on my hair.

"I already told you to stop joking around!" I scream again, the whole table going silent a second time.

"Can we just finish our dinner and go straight to bed? Maybe we'll wake up to district 12 in the morning." I yawn, covering my mouth with my hand.

"Finish our dinner." Brutus agrees.

…

I feel an arm go around my waist and pull me close to a hard toned body.

"What is it Cato?" I asked, annoyed.

"Kat…are you that mad about marrying me? Aren't you overreacting just a-"

"Don't tell me what to feel." I bark, but for some reason he just pulls me tighter.

"I love you so much…do this for everyone you love." He saids, giving me a small kiss on my neck.

"I thought we were convincing…" I mutter under my breath, but Cato still hears.

"The Capitol doesn't understand what true love is…"

…

**AN: Sorry the chapter is shorter than my other ones! I didn't want you guys to wait too long… especially since my stupid internet wasn't working for a while…I could only go on my ipod, so I reviewed stories and replied to PM's. Anyway,**

**PLEASE FAVIEW! FAVIEWING IS FUN! **


	16. Chapter 16: We're Getting Married

**AN: Sorry for the late update! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Oh, and for the people that got pissed off at me for saying (autumn is fall for you Americans that don't know) then jeez, sorry for trying to be helpful. The only reason I wrote Americans was because the majority of people reading my story are from America and also I wasn't sure if other countries used the term 'fall' too. Another subject, I'm pretty upset that this story is coming to an end. In only 3-5 chapters, I'm guessing this story will be finish. Also, please check out my new story **Start All Over**! It's AU, but hopefully you guys will like it. Also, who wants me to make a website for this story? If you do, please review saying so. I'm not sure if I should, so that's why I'm asking you guys.**

**Chapter 15: We're Getting Married**

I'm so sick and tired of Cato sucking up to my family.

"You have really nice eyes ." Cato nervously smiles waiting for a response. A simple thank you would have made him feel 'accepted', but my mum had to burst his bubble.

"Don't think that I'm just going to let you into my family because you tell me I have nice eyes. You are a murderous brutal killer, and no one like that is an Everdeen." She replies coldly, crossing her arms and leaning against the new kitchen counter.

"Well, Katniss is going to become a Lennox soon!" Cato blurts out from rage.

Wait, what? Did he just spill the beans about me and him getting married? It's not like we wanted it!

"What are you exactly saying?" I hear my mum manage to whisper after a tear falls from her eye.

"That…just forget it." Cato scratches the back of his neck nervously. He knows he's going to get it after this little talk.

"Just say it Cato. She already knows what you mean!" I growl at him, my face red as a tomato.

"Fine…Katniss and I are getting married. The next time we go to the Capitol I'm going to propose to her on live television when we have our interview with Caesar."

My mum immediately breaks down, on her knees, head down, hands covering eyes, sobbing like crazy.

"No…Katniss…we talked." She cries a little more, I'm guessing she's having a flashback from when we talked when I was 15.

_Flashback_

"_Katniss, we need to talk." My mum pulls a dirty stool out from under the table and places it next to her, patting it with her hand. I think she's inviting to sit with her._

_So I do, and look at her with cold eyes._

"_Don't look at me like that. We need to talk about the future, about marriage." _

"_Oh really? Will this be wasting my time? Because I'm about to go hunting with Gale and-"_

"_I'm not wasting your time at all Katniss. This is serious stuff. If you were ever to get married, you know that it would be very…hard. So I don't really think you should."_

_Though my mum looks worried, I still roll my eyes at this little conversation we were having._

"_Yes, mum." I state bored._

"_Do you know why? It's dangerous Katniss, to make yourself fall in love. Getting married, it makes you go into something very deep. What if your husband gets hurt? It will make you go crazy…you've witnessed it happen."_

_I stop looking bored and snap out of my daydream. She's right, she's serious. What if I do fall in love? If I get married? This is real stuff I need to think about._

"_Mum, I understand. Thank you." _

_End Flashback_

I quietly sob at the memory. I'm not crying but…it's heartbreaking what can happen in a year.

"Cato…go get our things and move them into our room."

"Sure babe."

He gives me a peck on the cheek before picking up out suitcases and bringing them upstairs.

"Mum, we had to get married. The Capitol wasn't convinced, and it was the only way!" I plead, as she has finally gotten up from the floor.

"Well…you still love him don't you?"

"Of course but…you said it yourself; getting married is dragging yourself into something much more deeper."

I shift uncomfortably from my spot and wait for her to reply.

"Katniss do want you need to do. I understand, sorry for overreacting."

"Mum…thank you."

I walk up to her and give her a tight hug. From the corner of my eye I see Cato at the top of the staircase, smiling.

"Go away perv." I laugh as I see him blush and walk back into our new bedroom.

I pull away from my mum and smile.

"I'm going to check up on Cato, bye."

I walk up the staircase and into our bedroom.

"Cato, you put us in some serious shit." I give him a dirty look and he just smiles like an idiot.

"I'm sorry…she just got me mad, with the murderous brutal killer thing…" I nod my head understanding him a tiny bit.

I give him a passionate kiss on the lips and then go to my suitcase.

"Have you packed anything for me yet?" I ask looking through it since it looks like some things are missing.

"Just your undergarments." He gives me a devilish smirk as I blush madly.

"CATO YOU PERVERT!"

"Hey, I was just joking. I packed your toiletries, that's all. Totally innocent right?"

I laugh and give him another kiss. He can be so dirty minded but adorable at the same time.

…

**AN: Hoped you liked this chapter! Sad that this story is coming to an end But remember to read my other stories! I'm sure you'll like them too! **

**PLEASE FAVIEW! FAVIEWING IS FUN!**

**Check out my new story Start All Over!**


	17. Chapter 17:Playful Fights & Scary Nights

**AN: Suck on this haters. I'm continuing my stories, whether you like it or not. Sad, how all my haters are such cowards, and won't even tell me who they are. It's always "Guest, Anon, Anonymous, or Someone." Seriously, you look at your hate messages, all proud of yourself, thinking "Oh look, I used one swear word. How great am I?" Yes, you're really amazing for swearing. For hating on someone much younger than you. For picking on someone who was not near your size. Bravo, bravo. Feel free to form a line with all the haters waiting for me to give a crap. Anyways, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWERS, I LOVE YOU ALL! You're all so beautiful! By the way, I apologized to flyswimr01, STRAIGHT AWAY. So for the idiots who went to her "She'll never apologize, crazy people like that don't." Well I guess you're right. Crazy people like that don't, but I'm not crazy. So I apologized, because I ain't an ass, I admit when I'm wrong, and say nothing about how I'm so right. **

**Oh, I'm also not deleting those nasty reviews. Just like how I kept a few scars from my motorbike crash (for those of you who are like "she's 13! Motorbike?" It's those small manual dirt bikes. Which are also called motorbikes since they work almost the same.), I'm keeping these flames. Just want to show that I can get through anything. You say "show-off", I say "what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, so where's your proof?" **

**Chapter 17: Playful Fights and Scary Nights**

As Cato continues to kiss my neck, I continuously tell him to stop.

"Cato, its 4am in the morning, what could you possibly want?" I growl at him, annoyed I'm awoken by somebody giving me a peck on the lips then suddenly starting to kiss my neck.

"You." He saids smoothly before continuing to kiss and now lick my neck.

"Usually I would love you to lick my neck but right now it's bloody disgusting. I'll probably wake up in the morning thinking I've drooled when it's really just you. Sorry Cato, but I really want to sleep and I'm sure you'll regret not sleeping in the morning too."

I pull him away from me, wiping my neck with my hand which I then teasingly rub on him.

"Don't Katniss, that's gross." He groans like a baby, a cute one I might add.

"It's your spit. Shut up." I laugh when he groans a second time and throws a pillow in my face.

"Hey, what did I do?" I ask, whacking him with the pillow twice as hard.

"I'm tired. I just want to sleep." He replies, ignoring the fact that he's getting hit with a pillow.

"Oh, now you want to sleep? So you wake me up, tell me you're not tired and start to kiss neck. When I'm obviously tired I tell you to stop and go to sleep but you refuse to. After that, I don't want to sleep but you suddenly do? What's wrong with you?" I yell.

"Oh, so you don't want to sleep now?" He sits up, jumps on top of me and sits on my waist.

"Oww, you're too heavy!" I complain all his weight on my waist.

"I just want you to know I love you." Cato tells me before leaning down and giving me a passionate kiss on the lips. Unfortunately for him, I'm smart.

"No Cato, I know exactly what you want. So get off me, because I'm not in the mood." I try my best to push him off me and successfully do.

I turn around, not facing him and try to go back to sleep. I feel like I want to vomit, I know exactly why he woke me up.

"Cato. Tell me why you woke me up." I mumble, loud enough for him to hear.

"I had some nightmares. You know how that makes me feel." He embarrassingly admits, trying his best to avoid making eye contact with me.

"Cato… nightmares are scary. Everyone has them. Why are you so embarrassed?" I ask him, stroking his cheek willingly.

"I was trained to not be scared of anything…not be afraid of anything…especially lies…" He mumbles, still failing to make eye contact.

"Cato, you haven't mentioned anything about training at all for a while…is that what you dreamt about?"

"Fine…yes." He saids, finally making eye contact with me. He looks hurt and upset, almost crying.

"Cato…don't cry. You make me cry then." I honestly speak, when I see tears coming out of those baby eyes I immediately break down.

"I'm not! You're the only thing that gets me through nightmares…I don't want you, I need you." He saids, giving me a passionate kiss on the lips.

No matter how many times I've said this, this is one of the best kisses we've had. Magical, gently, basically…perfect.

"I love you so much babe." He saids, giving me another kiss.

"I do too…maybe getting mar- never mind." I say, not wanting to bring up the fact that we're indeed getting married.

"What were you about to say?" He asks me, smirking.

No. This isn't something he should joke about.

"You know what I was going to say. Don't joke about it." I groan, smacking him playfully. I don't know why, but I started to giggle.

"Why are you giggling? Thought you were mad or upset!" He laughs, as he throws another pillow at me.

"Cato, do you think you're going to get anymore nightmares?" I ask him, trying to be a bit more serious.

"I don't know. Probably." He mumbles, getting the hint that he needs to cut the jokes for at least a minute.

"You said I help you feel better, that I make your nightmares go away…why aren't they going away now?"

"I don't know everything Katniss! We're almost going to the Capitol…I guess I remembered about how we were there for the games, how I was a Career, you know."

He doesn't seem to mind talking about this with me. He doesn't hesitate; he trusts me. I appreciate that.

"Cato you're not the only with nightmares at night." I blurt out, covering my mouth with my hands soon after.

I'm sure it was obvious. But I wasn't one to admit it. But with Cato… he trusts me…I should trust him.

"What do you have nightmares of, Katniss?"

I cuddle up to him, head on his shoulder before telling him about my nightmares.

"I dream about Prim…what would happen if I didn't volunteer, if you killed her… I feel horrible to think about you that way Cato."

"Hey, I was that brutal career, its fine you still think of me that way some-"

"No! I don't! It's just my stupid mind playing around, I swear!" I panicked, did he really think that?

"Katniss…sorry. Look, we've both had our scary nights…why don't we try our best to feel happy?"

I groan. He can be so cheesy and cute; I can't believe I actually complain about it. Every girl he knew probably wanted him, but he chose me, the district 12 scum…who would have thought?

"Yes, very happy." I laugh and whack his head with a pillow.

"Wow, these pillows are dangerous. How many times have you hit me with them?"

"Haha, very funny." I roll my eyes as he smiles.

"What? What are you rolling your eyes at?"

"Nothing…"

This is life. Laughing with the person you love, pretending like nothing bad has ever happened. You wonder how someone can make you feel like you're on top of the world.

…

**AN: Chapter 17 done. Okay, next chapter I'm just going to skip to when they go to the Capitol. So, story is going to end in…2 or 3 chapters? Exciting! Haha, not really. Okay,**

**PLEASE FAVIEW! FAVIEWING IS FUN!**


	18. AN:

**I'm so sorry to say that this isn't an update, but even though it isn't, please read on.**

**I just wanted to say I won't be updating as much as before because I have so many things on, and school has just started again. (Aussie holidays different to America or anywhere else that has the 3 month holiday. We don't do that.) I'm serious about being busy, trust me, I try my best to update. I try my best to find time to type this message.**

**Also, on a different subject, It's really funny how I use to get upset at reading hate mail, but now I laugh my f**king ass off reading it. It's just too hilarious, because hater's personalities (from what they show me, but they might be nice) seem like the ones on tv, which I thought were ONLY ON TV. But I'm a dickhead, I don't know crap. Like, so apparently 'Brooke' an ANONYMOUS REVIEWER, (It's still anonymous idiot.) saids I think I'm cool for crashing a motorbike, when really I thought I was an idiot for getting on a motorbike that's brakes were broken, plus, I freaking crashed into BARB WIRE! Seriously, I was on a farm and the brakes were broken, it was also my first time riding it (I was 10) and I decided to just go for the barb wire. Well, you can't blame me I didn't recognize it as barb wire until it was too late! But I couldn't feel a thing, my arms were numb, though really bloody, they were numb. So yeah. But anyways, beside the fact that you judged about that though you didn't know what I was thinking at the time, you also told me you are 'smart and mature' when you told right after that 'I crashed a snowmobile because I was high'. The last time I checked, being high meant you were drugs. Now how the hell is that f**king smart? To be on drugs, and be 13? I found that really funny and started laughing. Also, it was funny how you're like "It's so much more impressive than a motorbike crash." It seemed like the point of the message was to tell me your 'amazing story' about being smart and high, not to show your passionate hate for me.**

**Haha, I love how haters are such d***s, thinking they're cool and crap. Why did I spend my time writing that? I felt like telling you guys a funny story. Haters can hate me even more, but like I said before, all you need to do is wait in line with all the other haters waiting for me to give a crap.**

**So, thank you haters for giving me such a laugh. Thank you fans for being there for me every step of the way.**

**TRY TO UPDATE SOON AS POSSIBLE! SORRY FOR BEING BUSY, IT'S NOT MY FALUT! **


	19. Chapter 18: I'm Spoilt

**AN: Finally fitted in some time to write in my busy schedule! Haha, I'm just kidding, I'm doing nothing today so I just decided to type up the rest of the story. Yes I have been busy, but I don't have a schedule, I just go with the flow. Lol. Hoping to get at least 300 reviews by the end of the story. **

**Don't complain, it's more of a treat, because I'm not bothered typing the whole story today, but if you guys can motivate me, I will. That's the point.**

**Also, help me think of a way to end my story The Things We Never Knew! I'm clueless; ideas through PM will be awesome!**

**...**

**Chapter 18: I'm Spoilt **

I was so nervous. Cato is going to propose. I'm going to get married to him.

I remember when Haymitch and Brutus told me he had to. I screamed, my mother's words haunted me. But I overreacted. I know that, but I still can't help but feel lost.

"Katniss, stop daydreaming. The interview is in a few minutes." Cato walks up to me, and gives me a tight embrace.

He knows I'm worried. He knows.

"Cato, I can't-"

"You can. Just say you can, and you will." He reassures me, giving me a light kiss on my forehead. I snort, is that all I get for being nervous?

"Why'd you snort?"

"A little kiss on the forehead? Is that-" Before I can continue on with my complaint, he grabs my cheeks and pulls me into a furious passionate hot sloppy kiss.

I, obviously, kiss back, smirking against his lips.

For a girl from district 12, I sure am spoiled. I remember what happened the other day.

"_Cato!" I groan, stomping my foot on the ground._

_I'm not one to ask for much. But once, I remember Cato telling me he would do anything for me._

_So, I decided to put his words to the test._

"_Cato!" I yelled a second time, flapping my arms around like a bird._

"_Katniss, honey, just wait!" He runs up the stairs quickly, and he looked very annoyed._

_I can tell he's trying to hide it. He told me that he hated girls who were impatient. Well, today I'm going to be stubborn, impatient, and everything Cato hates in a girl._

_Will he still love me? Is this test too risky? I don't know, he must know something is going on._

"_Ok, what is it?" _

"_Well, Cinna bought me this blue lagoon nail polish." _

"_And?"_

"_I don't like blue lagoon nail polish! I want pretty sky blue nail polish!" _

_Cato raises an eyebrow, confused._

"_Since when did you care about this stuff?" He asks me._

_I don't really know what to say to that, so just pinch his arm. He doesn't even flinch, and I curse under my breath._

"_Cato! This is serious!" My voice is high pitched, and right now, I'm thinking about how I'm an amazing actress._

"_Katniss, do you need some medicine for your throat?" _

_Why is he so hard to handle? Who does he think he is?_

"_Cato…" I fake a sob, and I hear him mumble, probably to himself,_

"_Must be that time of month again…girl hormones, what can you do?" As I'm about to say I heard that, he says_

"_You want me to talk to Cinna about it?" _

"_Yes, that would be lovely!" I fake a little girly giggle and give him a peck on the lips._

_I look at my wrist, and gasp._

"_Cato! Where's my watch?" I shout, though he is standing right in front of me._

_I giggle in my mind; I've never had so much fun before. I've never really been in a state where I could just joke around like a normal teenager._

_What is a normal teenager?_

"_Babe, you've never had a watch before." _

"_What! I want one, I need one." I make eye contact, and he looks annoyed._

"_Fine; I'll get you one when we're at the Capitol."_

"_But I want one now!" _

"_Fuck! Where can you buy a watch in district 12!?"_

"_Um, the Hob?" _

"_We went there yesterday and it did not sell any watches!" _

"_But I want one now!"_

"_Katniss, you sound like a 5 year old…" Cato groans, slapping himself._

"_I just bought you a whole set of clothing too!" He groans a second time._

_I start to laugh, because most of the clothes he bought me were, how do you say…revealing. More for his eyes only, not for me to wear out in public. _

"_Cato, those clothes were just for your enjoyment!" I see him blush a bit, and I let out a nervous cough. Now, got to get back into character. _

"_Anyway, I want a watch!"_

"_Fine, I'll give you mine." He takes off his watch, which is made out of real gold. _

_I stare at it for a while, before putting it on my wrist._

_It was worth heaps, nothing was fake. How could someone give away something that precious?_

"_If you give me it, will the Capitol give you another one?" I ask, curious._

"_No, they said it's the only one I'm ever getting unless I have a lot of cash to get a new one." _

_I stare at him in amazement; he would do anything for me. _

_I wrap my arms around his neck and give him lots of small kisses all around his face. First his cheeks, then forehead, next was the tip of his nose, under his eyebrows, his jawline and lastly his lips._

"_Whoa! What's got you so happy?" He wraps his arm around my waist to keep me from falling._

"_You would do anything me! You did mean what you said! You are the sweetest guy in the world!" I laugh, and then realize I have to tell him why I've been such a bitch today._

"_Cato…today I've been annoying and everything you hate in a girl because when you told me you would do anything for me, I wanted to see if you were telling the truth. Hope you're not mad…here, have your watch back." I give him his watch, impatiently waiting for a reply._

"_I guess it doesn't matter that much…but did you really care about that nail polish colour?" _

_I giggle._

"_Maybe."_

"Are you happy now?" Cato asks me, wiping his lips from the sloppy though hot kiss.

"Yes. I love you. Good luck."

A man walks in, dressed in a suit, and pulls us close to the stage, so once we walk on all cameras will be on us.

"This goes live in 3, 2, 1"

"Welcome Panem!" I hear Caesar Flickerman yell to the cameras.

This is it.

…

**AN: Hope you like it! Try to update soon as possible! I'm not updating any story on until I finish this one! Though I might update Start All Over, since it's a collaboration with soccerstar4242, she might finish the chapter.**

**PLEASE FAVIEW! FAVIEWING IS FUN!**


	20. Chapter 19: Memories, I'm A Daydreamer

**AN: G'day! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love you all! I thought it was time I updated, since I had some free time...besides, you guys have been really supportive! Oh, and to the reviewer who said Katniss was being really shallow in the last chapter, that was kind of the point…0.0 She was acting to see if Cato meant what he said. So…that was basically the whole chapter. Now, it's time for the second last chapter! I might update tomorrow! Who knows, maybe even later on tonight! I'm going to miss this story…you guys can always chat to me through PM, and read my other stories too! If I can finish 1 or 2 stories…I might make a Percy Jackson fanfic!**

**Chapter 19: Memories, I'm a Daydreamer**

"Welcome my lovely star-crossed lovers!" Caesar grins widely, looking excited that we're back.

Now, some people might think that he's all happy because he gets to see us again, but really, he's just happy that business is booming and people will definitely be tuning in the watch the programme.

"First off, how are you Katniss and Cato?"

"We're doing fine thank you very much. How about you?" I reply back sweetly as possible.

"Oh, I'm just enjoying life! But this interview is not about me, it's about you! Am I right folks?"

The crowd yells back, and I thought it was kind of stupid since the people yelling are basically saying "You're right, the interview isn't about you it's about them so get on with it."

"Okay, now my second question is- how was the victory tour?"

I remember when Rue's dad punched Cato in the face. It was a tragedy; I didn't know what to do. Sadly, I think Rue's dad ended up getting shot dead.

He knows what happens when you mess with the victors of the hunger games. You die. Some get tortured, or some just got shot dead. Depending on what you have done, really. I thought the punishment for something as serious as that would be getting 300 whips, but he was just shot dead.

In just a second. His life was gone. All for Rue. He knew it would've happened, didn't he? But chances were that he would have got whipped. He would risk that, just to avenge Rue's death?

The person, who killed her, Marvel, was dead. After that, he still felt the need to do something. I know how that feels.

Guilt. That was it, wasn't it? He thought he could have done something. To save her. The closest he could get? Revenge on the murder. But I already got revenge. So he got the next closest thing to that, and tried and to get revenge on Marvel's ally. Cato.

I was still shivering after the shocking attack.

"Um, Katniss?" I hear a voice whisper.

Rue!

No…it was a deep intoxicating somewhat handsome voice. I only knew two. And one of them, died with its owner.

I then felt a tap on my shoulder, and blinked furiously. I was then brought back into reality, and turned my head to meet a handsome fellow who I knew.

"Yes sweetie?" I answer smiling, while he raised an eyebrow.

"You've been quiet for the past 5 questions…"

Oh my god! Here I was, in an interview that could cost me almost everything, daydreaming of the past.

"I'm so sorry! I'm just really tired because I couldn't sleep last night…" I nervously laugh, and then realize that he is going to ask me why.

The proposal was supposed to be at the end of the interview! Haymitch is going to kill me!

"Why couldn't you sleep darling?" I flinch at the nickname, but just ignore it and shake my head.

"Ah…" I stutter, but Cato understands what he had to do.

"Oh, she was just very excited because I told her I had a surprise for her." Cato smirks, and I sigh in relief.

Maybe he could hold it.

"Very interesting! I'm dying to find out what the surprise is…maybe we'll find out later on! So, Katniss, do you think Peeta would be happy that you're happy with Cato?"

Oh my god. I felt like someone had ripped out my heart. It was horrifying, I hadn't thought about him for a while.

I feel so bad…Peeta. I'm sorry.

Of course he wouldn't be happy, he loved me. I loved him, and still do, but not the same way he loved me.

I bet he's looking down at me from heaven and smiling.

I mean, Cato was a total asshole when Peeta was alive. Even he admits that.

But knowing Peeta…if I was happy, he was happy.

It sounded selfish, but I knew it was true.

Everyone… everyone knew it was true.

"Katniss?" I hear Flickerman yell at me. I snap out of my daydream, yet a second time.

"I think he would be happy for me…because he loved me, and I still love him!" I blurt out, and immediately cover my mouth.

I can't just admit that our on-screen romance was a fake! What can I do now?

"Oh sorry! I meant that he loved me, and I love him as a brother now. I know it sounds weird…but Cato just came in the picture and…"

I turn my head at Cato, and he looked angry.

Damn it. I forgot about him! I'm everything messing up…

"Cato! Please tell me about your surprise!"

The crowd screams, seeming more excited than I am 'suppose' to be.

"Do it Cato…" I plead in a small whisper, so no one hears me.

"Fine." He growls.

He gets down on one knee, and a fake a gasp.

"Oh my god!" I shout pretending to be surprised.

I think I've grown up as an actress over these tough months.

"Will you marry me, Katniss Everdeen?" I jump up from my seat, and start yelling-

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will marry you!" I hug him tightly, and even though his arms are around me, I can tell his still jealous and angry.

"That's a beautiful end to this interview! Sorry we're out of time folks, but guess what? The star-crossed lovers are getting married!"

…

"So you love him?" Cato growls as we enter our bedroom.

"Yes- but not the way you think! When I said I loved him as a brother, I meant it. I've never actually loved him the way he loved me. But I do love him as a brother. Cato, you know I'm telling the truth!"

His frown disappears and he sighs in relief.

"I'm letting you off the hook, because I know that feeling when you love someone like a sibling but they love you in a different way."

"Clove." I state, the name coming to my head straight away.

"How'd you know?" Cato saids all surprised.

"When you were with Glimmer…she looked jealous. You seemed to care for her a lot, like when she tried to kill me but ended up dying."

He flinches at my last sentence, and I realize it'll bring back memories.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to remind-"

"No, it's alright. Why don't we worry about the wedding, fiancé?" I laugh and give him a tight embrace.

…

**AN: I'm sorry to say I won't be continuing I'm Broken. I could tell it would have been popular, but I don't know what to do with it! If you want to adopt it, please tell me! I might update tonight or tomorrow. MAYBE. I don't know yet.**

**Last chapter is next *sobs* … I'm going to miss this!**

**PLEASE FAVIEW! FAVIEWING IS FUN!**


	21. Chapter 20: The Wedding

**AN: Okay…last chapter. I told you I would update tonight! It's all for you guys! Okay, this chapter is the wedding. Basically. I'm sorry if the last chapter is short. It just means I have nothing to add to it. I just wanted to say thank you to these people who always had my back-**

**Soccerstar4242**

**THGgoddessforever**

**You guys are awesome. Thank you. ALSO THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO STOOD BY ME THROUGH EVERYTHING! SORRY I DIDN'T NAME YOU!**

**Also, I've never been to a wedding, so I don't know how they really work. Sorry if I got anything wrong.**

**Okay, now here's what you've been waiting for-**

**Chapter 20: The Wedding!**

I walked down the aisle carrying a bouquet of beautiful white flowers. They're beautiful. My dad of course is gone, so I got permission for Gale to walk me.

I couldn't believe he said yes. Finally, in the end, he said he was happy. He actually started dating Madge, the district 12's mayor's daughter.

Even after all our fights, he was still my best friend.

I see Cato, in his tuxedo waiting at the altar. He looked stunning. Handsome.

Everything a girl every wanted.

I didn't know who should have be my bridesmaids, so the Capitol organized some recent victors that I hadn't met until the wedding rehearsal.

It was Johanna from district 7, Annie from district 4, Cashmere from district 1, Enobaria from district 2 (she spooked me out), Cecilia from district 8 and that's all. Cato got his best man to be Clark, one of his best friends from district 2. (Remember?!)

The flower girl was Prim, who looked gorgeous as always. She was wearing a short white dress, and a flower headband. Her dress had a ribbon around the waist, and the straps were really thick.

She was in front of me happily throwing the flowers/flower petals. She was smiling, she really liked Cato.

I finally got to the altar, and stood at the left side making eye contact with Cato.

My heart was beating so fast. I loved him so much, he was so perfect.

Perfect…was an understatement. If that was even possible.

The priest tells everyone to stand, as we're about to say our vows.

After we say our 'I dos', the priest saids "You may kiss the bride"

We stare at each other for a few seconds, just smiling, before Cato forcefully grabs me by the waist and gives me a big passionate kiss.

I laugh against his lips. Everyone else starts to laugh too, and I'm just smiling, kissing the man I love.

As we pull away, I look at the people who are here.

I know most of them, but it's just because they're famous.

I didn't have much people to invite, but Cato did.

I was just happy about Cato.

I know Peeta would be happy for me too.

And Rue.

And even Clove would be happy for Cato.

I know that I was really upset about marrying Cato, but the idea doesn't seem so bad anymore.

My mum is in the front row, and she looks like she's happy. For real, I mean.

She's given us her blessing. We didn't need it, but she still gave it. I feel so grateful.

My life is not perfect. It's tough, and even with the love of my life beside me, it still is.

With Cato and everyone I love, it just makes it better.

Did I entering the hunger games make my life better? I have no idea.

My family isn't poor anymore. I'm in love. I'm strong, and don't have to work as hard.

But, I still miss my bow and arrows.

"Katniss?" Cato asks, and then tells me to give him my hand.

I do, the one with the engagement ring on it, and he puts the wedding band on top of it.

I stare at the diamonds on my ring. It just sparkles.

…

"Katniss, would you like to dance?" Cato asks me, as he kisses my hand.

He has been so sweet to me. I love him!

"Of course."

He walks me to the dance floor, and a slow romantic song comes on.

"I can't really dance Cato…" I blush.

"I'll teach you. Just follow me." So I do.

When he his left foot backwards, I would move my right foot forwards. So I would basically do the opposite of everything he did, and I was starting to get the hang of it.

"Well, you seem to be enjoying the wedding." Cato tells me, giving my earlobe a light kiss.

"I am, actually." I laugh at his reaction.

"Oh, I just thought you were a really good actor."

"Well, I haven't been acting at all."

"Same here!"

"You seem shocked."

"Oh, I am. Remember when you-"

"My mum gave us her blessing. It sort of made things better. I mean I don't want to get married, but why not just enjoy the day?"

"I love you sooooooo much Katniss Everdeen."

"Um, it's Katniss Lennox."

"Don't you want to keep your maiden name?"

"I actually do. I was just teasing, silly Cato." I tease, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, Oh, and I love you too."

"I think we've established that hundreds of times." And with that, he gives me a very passionate kiss.

I forget about our cruel world, the capitol, the hunger games, and for this very moment, just this very moment…

I feel like my life is perfect.

…

**AN: Okay, I'm terribly sorry. It's the last chapter, and I feel like I rushed it. I didn't, it's just that I don't know how a wedding works. I haven't been to one, I have no idea why but I just haven't. A lot of my relatives have been married, it's just it has been in England or something. (My dad is British but you know, I'm Aussie. Background British and Aussie, but born in Australia. Oh, and I just feel like saying this, my dad doesn't have a posh accent, he comes from Newcastle. Yes, that is where the Geordie Shore cast comes from and he hates to admit it! So his accent is like theirs.) **

**If you know a lot about weddings then you can PM me about it and give me ideas on how to extend this chapter and make it better, because who knows, I might ;).**

**Thank you for supporting me all this way. Thank you for faviewing too.**

**PLEASE FAVIEW THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE CAMERAS ARE ALWAYS THERE!**


End file.
